When In Greece
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - on their belated honeymoon what can a Greek island offer? Relatively small plot line. Who needs a plot when you have smut? And DL smut at that.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: T'is my attempt of 'taking one for the team'. And, m_****_y first 'official' attempt at writing M (worthy of reading at least). Please don't laugh, point, joke or tease. Please? Like really._**

**_Thanks to both Kellan and Kerrie for making me potentially turn this into a small epic. And Megan for the prompt of writing a Greek Lighthouse oneshot. _**

**_But this is me. I don't DO oneshots. _**

**_I'm not even going to bother mentioning spoilers - if you don't know Danny and Lindsay are having a baby and are married - really? Where have you been? But yeah, small mention of season 5 spoilers. _**

**_*gulp* - Here goes nothing!!!_**

* * *

Danny Messer sighed as he trudged up the some two hundred and seventy two stairs behind his wife as she practically skipped her way up.

Sometimes, he really hated her.

Well he didn't. He loved her. A lot. But he hated her when she wore summer dresses and was bouncing up two hundred and seventy two stairs in front of him.

It also didn't help when the dress she was wearing was short.

Actually, short didn't cut it.

Had they been anywhere other than on vacation, he would have told her she needed to put some jeans on with that t-shirt. But, as fun as it would have been to witness _that_ look on her face, quite frankly he wanted to live.

"Smile!" She grinned as she turned with the digital camera clutched in her hand.

Danny puffed a breath out as he blinked, trying to regain his vision from the flash of the camera. "A little warning, Montana."

"It's cute." She giggled as she scrolled through the thousands of pictures she had insisted on taking in the seven hours since they had landed in Corinth, Greece.

"I'm sweaty, I'm red, I look awful and..."

"Hence why it's so cute…"

"Remind me why, on our first night here we _had_ to go and look round an Ancient Greek lighthouse, Montana. Really? Could we not just stay in the hotel? Christen the room, numerous times."

"That is exactly why we are looking around an Ancient Greek lighthouse, cowboy. I didn't come to Greece to see a hotel room. We could have done that in New York. Hell, in fact we could have painted the bedroom and pretended we were in a hotel. Would have been a damn sight cheaper! I am making the most out of our delayed honeymoon."

"I'm sorry, did you see the bikini you pulled out of your suitcase? We have two weeks to look at old buildings."

"It's an Ancient Greek lighthouse I will have you know." She scolded. "And, yes, I saw the bikini, and yes, I want to use said bikini," she threw over her shoulder. "I lost my baby weight. I want to flaunt it and get a tan. We can be Danny and Lindsay for two weeks, not Mommy and Daddy. Please let me enjoy this? You know how hard it was for you to convince me to let your mom take Amanda for two weeks."

"I know, and I love you for doing that but Linds, but Amanda's nearly two. It's not like she's three months old and…"

"I'm here… we're here. Let's enjoy it before I have the overwhelming urge to call home." She huffed as she stamped up the stairs.

"Montana." He whined. "Will you just slow down. Fifty seconds? Let me catch my breath?"

"Come on Danny, you can run ten blocks after a suspect - leap from a building in the process - and not break a sweat; but you can't leisurely walk up a set of stairs?"

"Two hundred and seventy two stairs, actually."

"Oh cry me a river." She drawled dramatically. "You're such a drama queen."

"I have sandals on! Flip-flops for that matter!" He exclaimed. "You wouldn't let me wear my converse. If I was in my converse I would have been sat waiting for you at the top, twiddling my thumbs."

"Light blue Converse with yellow and green Hawaiian shorts, and a white tank top." Lindsay snorted, "How many years did your mother dress you for, exactly?"

"I dress for comfort, not style." Danny declared.

"Clearly." She snorted, "You're lucky you have me to dress you; you actually match in the flip-flops and the shorts and top. Cause that red tank top you had on trying to walk out the door in; honestly baby, if you were dressing for style, then well… Wow. It's just a good job you're pretty."

"Can you see the top yet?" Danny pressed ignoring her sarcastic comment. "The sun's setting, and as much as I love you, Lindsay, I don't love you enough to walk down here in the pitch black, so either we're camping out in an Ancient Greek lighthouse or you're walking down on your own and picking me up tomorrow in that hot little bikini."

"Ten more steps, think you can manage that, princess?" Lindsay giggled as she blew a kiss over her shoulder.

"Princess." He muttered under his breath as he continued climbing the stairs. "Seriously Lindsay, I know we said till death do we part, but you really want to kill me so early on? Can we hit the two-year mark before you start finding ways to bump me off? You've got two more days then at least you can say you were married to me for two years. Wait till then to plan my untimely demise."

"Do you want me to push you down the stairs?"

"Not really." He admitted.

"I suggest you be quiet, as of like… right now." Lindsay demanded as she turned and smiled brightly, indicating to him that she had reached the top.

"I suggest you move so I can collapse where you're stood."

"Smile!" She squealed as she thrust the camera in the air and wrapped her arm around Danny's neck as she took the picture.

"I hate you." He declared. "I have to walk down all those stairs after we stand up here for five minutes, pretending to actually care about the view."

Lindsay smacked him in his arm, "Danny, you cannot tell me you don't care about this view. Look at it!" she pointed. "The beautiful skyline with the sun setting, the aqua blue ocean, the little fishing boats in the marina. The restaurants lining the front. It's incredible."

"I feel like I'm in a fangirl's dream." Danny deadpanned. "A scene in a movie where the husbands would be sat either squirming in their seat, or checking the ESPN scores on their cell."

"Seriously, you've seen worse accidents happen at work Danny. Please pretend as if you want to be here." Lindsay sighed, "Humour me?"

"I want to be here, babe. Believe me. I do… I just." Danny turned in his position and glanced down to the blanket covering the floor, along with a picnic basket and a bottle of wine. "Where was it that you went this afternoon, Lindsay Messer? When I was having a nap? You said you went shopping… Where did you _actually_ go?"

She turned from where she had been stood, gazing out looking at the view, and turned with an innocent grin plastered across her face, "I don't know what you mean. I know not what you speak of."

"Lindsay…" Danny's voice trailed off. "What did you do this afternoon?"

"I may or may not have pulled some strings and snagged us the lighthouse for the night."

Danny's mouth hung open slightly, as he blinked in disbelief. "You're crafty."

"I'm a genius." She added as she kicked off her flip-flops and sat on the blanket and patted the floor next to her. "Join me?"

"You know, if I'm not mistaken, I think this is a ploy to seduce me."

Lindsay giggled softly as she rummaged around in the picnic basket before turning and grinning at him. "Is it working?"

"It has the potential," he growled as his eyes darkened and softly grabbed her hand to stop her from rummaging around in the picnic basket. "What did you have in mind?"

She shrugged, "I was hoping once I got you here, you would take control."

He slowly shifted towards her, as he licked his lips, desperately trying to fight the smirk. "Isn't that a little bold of you to think that, Mrs. Messer?"

She bit her lip in anticipation. "I don't know, is it?"

He nodded as he pushed up onto his knees and positioned himself so he was effectively straddling her on the blanket.

"What you gonna do about it, Messer?"

His eyes slowly, worked their way down her body, causing her to blush feverishly.

"Stop mentally undressing me!" She giggled, "You do that _all_ the time!"

Danny let out a throaty laugh and leant forward, so that his knees were pressed to the blanket covering the floor. He edged forwards and moulded himself into Lindsay's upright and balanced position, as she supported her weight with her small hands to the side of her on the blanketed floor.

"Careful, I'm balanced." She barely whispered as he pressed a trail of tingling kisses on nape of her neck, electrifying her and eliciting moans and shudders from her as she protested. "Dan-"

"Stop fighting me," he whispered against her skin.

Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she slowly tilted her head to the side, giving him better access to her exposed skin. He suckled and nipped lightly as he slowly traced his fingers across her bare back, effectively tickling her.

"You know I hate it when you do that," she complained breathlessly.

"You really sound like you hate it," He whispered as he buried himself in the juncture of her neck, to which Lindsay chose to ignore and instead decided to focus her attention on the ever-expanding crotch currently being showcased by her husband in his yellow and green Hawaiian shorts.

Danny lowered them carefully to the blanketed floor and covered Lindsay as he positioned himself over her as his hand snaked down her side.

Danny smirked at the responses he was gaining from Lindsay through moans, gasps and silent pleas as he torturously snaked his hand up her thigh, teasing her incessantly.

"This wasn't what I had planned." She rasped.

"What did you have planned then?" he questioned as he slowly removed his hand from her thigh as he focused all his attention on untying her loosely tied summer dress straps.

She shrugged lightly letting the dress slip down, revealing endless amounts of creamy skin.

"Linds," Danny muttered as he softly as he peppered soft kisses along her shoulder, "Where did your bra strap go?"

She blew softly onto his neck as she placed open-mouthed kisses on his sensitive pulse points. "I have no idea…"

"You're going to a dark, warm place, Lindsay Messer."

"Sooner rather than later, I hope."

"I meant hell."

"Empty threats," Lindsay smirked as she threaded her hands through his hair and brought him down to her lips. "Like I said before. This wasn't what I had planned." She rasped.

"And like I said," Danny whispered against her lips, "What did you have in mind?"

She bit her lip seductively as she released her fingers, and slowly traced them down his body. "For you to fuck me senseless." She whispered.

He licked his lips and flashed her 'the Messer grin' as he tried desperately not to focus on the way she made his very person feel the need to spontaneously combust under her touch. "Sorry, what? I don't think I quite heard what you said."

"I said…" She smirked at him, voice raw with passion and desire, "I had planned for you to fuck me senseless."

"Baby Girl, believe me - I promise I will fuck you senseless." he licked his lips as he watched her trying not to squirm beneath him "But really, what's the rush?"

She closed her eyes as his hand slowly snaked his way down her still –more or less – fully clothed body, and slowly, made it's way up her thigh, burning lazy, but tortuous patterns into her skin.

"Danny," she begged. "Please…. Just…"

"Just what, baby? Just what?"

"Just… I need you, Danny."

Danny smirked as she writhed underneath him, "How badly do you need me?"

Lindsay groaned, grabbed his hand, and flipped them over, so that she was effectively in a perfect position to ride him.

Or at least tease him incessantly.

"Didn't anticipate a move like that, Montana. Seems like you're learning from the master."

"Shut up." Lindsay growled as she hitched her dress up slightly, as she tugged on his drawstrings.

"Where the hell's the fire, Montana…"

She glared at him. "Do you want me to dig my handcuffs out of the basket and physically restrain you?"

"Kinky, Montana." Danny winked up at her. "Never knew you had it in you."

She shook her head, as she focused her attention on removing Danny's shorts.

"Don't hurt yourself tryin'" Danny teased as he bucked up and sent her flying from her position. He quickly lost his shorts and boxers as pinned her between him and the blanketed floor and smirked at her. "You're messin' with _the_ Messer."

"I'm a Messer too." She smirked, "And seriously, if you don't stop messin' around I'm a…. I'm…."

"What?" he pressed as his fingers grazed dangerously along her thigh, "What are you going to do."

The fire in her touch and glint in her eyes should have warned him. But in his arousal and him being hell bent on teasing Lindsay, he missed her telltale signs. She grabbed the hand that was teasing her and yanked it towards her. "You can tease me, make me beg and whatever the hell else later. I have waited way too long for you too…"

At some point during her inspirational, 'you need to do stop fucking around, and fuck me instead,' speech, Danny had managed to effortlessly slip a finger into her warm centre, effectively making the breath hitch in her throat at the unexpected advance.

"I'll give you what you want now," Danny whispered against her neck as he pressed a trail of kisses along her collar bone, "But so help me god Lindsay, you're gonna pay later."

She whimpered.

"Is this what you planned?"

She bit her lip as her eyes fluttered shut, "Mhmm."

Danny licked his lips contemplatively as he considered increasing his torturous pace that he was teasing Lindsay with. "You like that?"

"I…" she gasped, breathlessly. "I nee-"

Within seconds, he had removed her underwear, tossed it wildly and randomly behind him and positioned himself at her centre. She opened her eyes just in time to see him thrust into her, eliciting both a sigh of relief that finally the burning in the pit of her stomach was finally being taken care of and a moan of pleasure and pure ecstasy from the way in which her husband filled her perfectly.

He withdrew from her completely before slamming into her with an increased speed. "Baby, I can't hear you…"

"I need you in me," she gasped, cutting him off, with her eyes still clamped shut. "Now."

He fought back both a growl and a moan, "I want to feel you come,"

"You can feel me come when you're buried deep inside me. Please take the hint and…. Oh god."

She really hadn't anticipating him multi-tasking at this point. Well, past the picnic basket and handcuffs she had snuck into her suitcase she hadn't really anticipated anything. She was simply going with the flow of things.

However, when Danny's hand had someone found its way down between them and began massaging her clit, she was blown away.

"You like that?" he pressed as he hungrily kissed her lips, wanting to taste every inch of her.

She moaned into his mouth as she lay there, practically immobile, with her eyes clamped shut, reveling in the things that this man, her husband, was doing to her.

In an Ancient Greek Lighthouse of all places.

"I can't hear you, Montana." He growled, "You like that?"

Her hands flew up from where they had been writhing on the blanketed floor and gripped his strong biceps. "Don't stop." She begged. "Keep doin' what you're doing."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll flip us over and fuck you so hard you won't know what hit you." She growled. "Is that hot enough for you or do you need me too…."

He smirked as he watched his wife flail underneath him as he tortured her with his change of speeds and the constant massaging of her clit, on his part, which in effect, was making her dangle painfully on the brink of the edge, with him no where near the finishing line.

"Danny, don't stop." She begged. "If you love me, you won't…"

He thrust into her, deeper and harder than what his previous thrusts had been and it knocked the air from her lungs. She gasped, and fought to open her eyes as she bit down on her lip.

"You don't sound like you're enjoyin' it." Danny panted as he withdrew from her.

She swallowed as she tightened her grip on his strong arms. "So good." She uttered. "I can't… I… Oh god…"

He could feel her begin to contract around him, and he focused his attention on massaging her clit. He slowed down his thrusts dramatically, and instead of the quick, hard bursts he had been pumping into her with, he had now taken on a new slower and torturous pace, withdrawing from her completely and sliding back in with the same speed in which he withdrew with.

Her newly manicured nails gripped his biceps, leaving indentations as she gripped to prevent her from screaming out.

"Come for me, Linds, let it out."

She fought him and shook her head, "No, I don't want to come yet… I wanna…"

"I said," he growled as he thrust into her sharply, taking her breath away once again, "Come for me."

She shook her head.

"Open your eyes and come for me, Montana, I wanna see you…."

Her eyes flew open as she bit her lip. Her right hand had left it's place on his bicep and trailed down her body and directed his hand, showing him exactly where she wanted him to touch her.

Danny's eyes widened.

Montana had never done _that_ before.

"Don't stop." She begged as her eyes locked with his, "I'm so close… Just…"

He worked her clit where she had instructed him too, as his eyes bore into her with love and adoration, "I love you," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered shut as a smile graced her face before she peeled them open again and swallowed. "Danny… I…"

"Come for me, Linds." He whispered as he thrust into her, and buried himself deep in her, before withdrawing slowly.

She didn't want to be the first.

She tried to fight it.

But as she felt Danny's hard cock throb around her inner walls, she felt herself slowly lose all control.

* * *

**_Honest opinions? Should I stick to fluff - let me know :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and support you gave me with last chapter - as you can see, the muse took to them well and stomped another chapter out of me - hope this one doesn't disappoint - still extremely new to this side of DL, so any reviews are welcomed. _**

**_Thank you to the usual suspects, Kellan and Kerrie for reading it over and giving me the a-okay to post! Love ya girls! _**

* * *

The sun had barely risen over the horizon as Danny Messer carefully stepped out onto the balcony of his and Lindsay's hotel room and slid the glass door shut behind him. He took a deep breath as he took a seat in the wooden deck chair and inhaled fresh air around him.

_I could get used to this. _He thought to himself as he stretched in the chair to help get the creaks out of his back and neck.

They hadn't stayed long at the lighthouse that was slightly off of the harbour; just long enough to ensure they were blissfully satisfied.

He grinned as he moved the sleeve of his short sleeved, plain white t-shirt and stared at his left arm where his fantastically kinky, yet usually shy wife, had managed to draw blood with her nails gripping his bicep, as she screamed his name through her mind-numbing second orgasm of the night.

He loved sex with a kinky Lindsay, but good Lord did he pay for it the next day.

Luckily, she had held off on the usual assault on his back.

'Cause really, quite frankly…

Ow.

He closed his eyes, taking in the peace and tranquillity of his surroundings. No blaring horns or traffic frequenting the roads below. No mindless chatter drifting up the some nine stories that was the Hotel complex. Nor was there any skyscrapers preventing Danny from taking in the fantastic view.

Greece really was a different world.

He sighed as he stretched once again in the chair and rested his bare feet on the ledge and closed his eyes.

He highly doubted that Lindsay would be stirring anytime soon judging by her slight snoring and smile gracing her face as she slept, so he had some down time to just sit.

And think.

It was scary, he thought to himself, how far they had come together. After the hardships and drama they had faced, things had pretty much fallen into place for them. Both had reached for the other in their time of darkness, and helped each other at one point or another, back to the surface.

It didn't matter how much they, themselves, had been hurting as they watched the other self-destruct. Instead, they simply pushed their own pain away, put on a strong front, held their hand out, reached out, and gripped onto the other, and refused to let go.

And Danny figured that, as he gazed out onto the Greek landscape for as far as he could see, it was their previous hardships, actions, and dedication that had got them to where they were. The constant support, love and forgiveness had made them the couple that they were.

And helped them keep their marriage strong.

And happy.

He heard the sliding glass door grate in the grooves and he shuddered as he watched a sleepy Lindsay, wrapped in a blanket appear in the frame of the door.

"Go back to bed, sweetie." Danny smiled over his shoulder.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"It's real early. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up."

She smiled as she stepped onto the balcony and shut the glass door behind her. "It still makes me smile when you say that to me."

He smiled at her before turning his attention back to the sun rising in front of them. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Oh no I could," she smiled as she sat down on his lap sideways and snuggled into his chest, with her sheet wrapped around her. "I just didn't want to sleep without you."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest, in a protective casing.

"What woke you up?" she asked as she softly kissed his lips.

"You." He whispered against her lips, returning the kiss, "You're beautiful. I couldn't help but stare."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "Ever the charmer." She smirked as she hitched the sheet and secured it around her chest. "What do you want to do today?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and tugged on the sheet.

"Don't even think about it." She glared. "I cannot believe you. Taking out all my nightdresses. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh you can wear a tank top and a pair of my boxers, it's not the end of the world, honey… it was a innocent mistake."

"Innocent!" She spat as she slugged him in the arm. "Danny, can you go and grab my nightdresses that are sat on the dresser and put them in the suitcase for me? And what did you go and do..."

"I got sidetracked." He shrugged.

"With what?" she snorted.

"Hiding them."

Despite her stern face, she broke out into a fit of giggles and collapsed on his chest. "You're insufferable."

He chuckled as he pressed a trail of kisses along her collarbone. "But you love me." he whispered.

"Sometimes," she sighed as she closed her eyes and let her head lean slightly to the left, granting him better access.

"Let go of the sheet." He muttered.

She shook her head as he sucked lightly at her skin.

"Linds… let go of the sheet."

She jerked her head out of his reach and shook her head, "Danny please, don't make me look trashy with one of those."

He smirked as he grabbed her hips and shifted her position; as opposed to merely sitting in his lap, he turned her around, so that she straddled his lap.

She licked her lips and wiggled her eyebrows. "Everything okay cowboy? You have something pressing you want to talk about?"

Danny blinked at her and bit his lip before laughing hysterically. "Oh god, Lindsay. Smooth, really smooth."

She glanced down as her chest trembled with silent giggles. "You just poked your head into that one, cowboy."

He flailed his head back, "Can't you not be a wiseass for once in your life? I'm trying to initiate some early mornin' lovin' here, Montana."

"I feel that."

Danny hid his head in his hands and shamefully shook his head. "Do you have any shame?"

She shook her head with an honest look on her face, "Not really."

"You killed it." Danny shook his head as he hitched up to move her off his lap, "Moment's over." He declared.

She snorted and let the sheet fall, effectively bunching around her waist, "Really cowboy? Moment's gone?"

Danny cleared his throat, "Maybe not," he gasped as he let out a breath.

Instantly, one of her hands that had been gripping the blanket slipped inside his boxers, making a breath hitch in Danny's throat as he felt her hand encase itself around his growing member.

He closed his eyes and let out a small grunt as she worked her hand massaging and teasing him with her torturously slow hand movements as she gripped his cock, as she pressed kisses to his pulse and pressure points on his neck.

Quite frankly, he was putty in her hands.

Her free hand moved to the hem of his t-shirt, and with one swift and perfected flick of the wrist, his shirt was over his head and on the floor, in the blink of an eye, leaving him astounded.

"Linds…" he groaned. "Linds you need to slow down…"

"I know for a fact that's not what you want." She informed him as she increased her strokes and strengthened her grip on him, applying more pressure, and effectively more pleasure. "We've got all day."

He closed his eyes and swallowed. "God, Lindsay."

She licked her lips; proud of the reaction she was receiving from her appreciative husband and promptly let go of her his cock and dropped to her knees.

"Linds, don't stop," he begged with his eyes closed. "Come on don't leave me hangin'- oh…Oh wow."

His eyes flew open to an image worthy of waking up to everyday for the rest of eternity.

Lindsay was on her knees taking his aching cock into her mouth without a moment's hesitation. Doing things with her mouth that by looking at her, you wouldn't expect her to even engage in such behaviour, let alone be an expert in the area.

She ran her tongue over his head and lapped up the pre-cum, which elicited a moan from Danny as he sat, unmoving trying to take deep breaths to at least lamely control his arousal.

He couldn't deal with it; the things she was doing to him drove him crazy. The way she ran her tongue around his shaft before taking him into her mouth, and then some. There was also the way in which she hummed. Just 'cause she knew it drove him wild from the vibrations running through his already throbbing cock.

He clamped his eyes shut, knowing that if he dared open them, he wouldn't last more than a second.

'Cause really, it wasn't everyday they engaged in such activities on a balcony, in a foreign country, as the sun was rising.

"I want you to open your eyes." She whispered quickly before she encased her mouth around his cock.

He shook his head, knowing she was looking up at him through her eyelashes with a glint in her eye. "I can't, Lindsay. You have no idea how close I am."

He anticipated another demand, or an insistance that he opened his eyes. But no. Instead? She increased the humming.

Really, sometimes Lindsay wasn't as innocent as she appeared.

Like now.

'Cause she was about to commit Murder.

"Linds, I don't wanna… so you… Oh god…"

Instead of giving him what he wanted, like he had given her last night, she was doing the exact opposite and was doing everything he was begging her not to. While he had been protesting, her left hand had made its way to his cock and was pumping him as she continued to take him in her mouth. However instead of taking him completely in her mouth like she had been doing, she increased the speed and was taking a lot less of him as she stroked him at the same increased speed.

One of Danny's hands reached forward as he dragged his fingers through her messy and unruly hair as the other gripped onto the wooden chair's arm. He let out a groan and bit his lip trying to prevent him from crying out at the sheer pleasure he was being tortured with.

He bucked up into her mouth as she hummed softly; all the while keeping the increased speed she had taken up moments previous.

"I'm gonna come," he grunted.

"Open your eyes," she whispered quickly as she ran her tongue over his head, "Look at me, Danny."

He peeled his eyes open and met her eyes as she pumped his cock with her left hand, willing him on. She started up the humming, once again, and instantly he felt himself spilling into her mouth, no matter how bad he had tried to fight it. She sucked softly, milking him until he was completely spent and breathless.

She licked her lips as she stood up; leaving the sheet she had covered herself with pooled at his feet.

"I'm going back to bed." She smiled over her shoulder, completely naked, bar a pair of aqua French Knickers that framed her perfect, shapely ass. "Come in when you're done looking at the view."

He blinked at her, as he sat in the wooden deck chair, a sweaty and exhausted mess. "You did that on purpose." He gasped as he tried to gain a steady level of breathing.

She winked at him as she slid the door open and disappeared inside.

He blinked; utterly astounded at the things his wife had just done to him, and then nonchalantly just been able to walk inside as if nothing had happened.

Kinky, sexy Lindsay was going to be the death of him.

But as he stood up, letting his boxers fall to the floor completely, he shook his head as he followed her, ready and willing for round two.

If it had to be that way, he might as well get used to it.

'Cause really, what a way to go.

* * *

**_So, that was round two. Let me know what you thought? I love hearing from you! _**

**_Also - requests anyone, I have a few ideas, but nothing to the amount of two weeks worth of stuff, so if anything comes to mind - I'd love you if you could let me know and help me out!! Thanks!_**

**_x_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: And so, the smut continues. Huge thanks to Kellan and Kerrie for encouraging such smut being written. (Read kicking my butt to write more.)_**

* * *

The next three days after the Balcony 'moment' had been hell for Danny. Well, namely Danny, but secretly – secretly Lindsay was dying.

A slow and an extremely painful death.

Somehow she had gotten it into her mind that their honeymoon was not going to be centred on sex, having sex, and looking for places to have sex.

So instead she had cracked out Stella's _"If you love me you'll…"_ list wherein Stella listed all the things she thought that both Danny and Lindsay as a couple would want to do while on their belated honeymoon.

Simple things, like an arranged group boat trip out to a nearby island, and then a group tour of said island.

No opportunity to sneak away to have sex.

A group excursion to a nearby shopping centre.

No place to have sex.

A tour around some Ancient ruins.

Too busy of a place to have sex.

As Lindsay bit into her white roll with Jam in the hotel's restaurant at breakfast she sighed.

"S'amatter?" Danny asked as he spooned some cereal into his mouth.

"Nothing." She sighed

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Danny shrugged. "Aren't you excited to see what I picked for us to do today from the list?"

Lindsay shrugged with a childlike attitude.

"Everythin' okay, Linds? You seemed fine last night when we were collapsing into bed."

"Not collapsing cause of the mind blowing sex," she mumbled.

Danny smirked, "Montana, surely we can go three days without sexin' it up. How did you last those two years in New York? You didn't sleep with me then and you were just…" Danny smirked. "Fine… or were you? Were you really fine, Lindsay?"

She fought a cheeky smile that was dancing on her lips as she reached for her orange juice. "You always said you didn't really want to know who I'd been with before you – so it doesn't matter."

"You had no time to date." Danny smirked. "We had that conversation over beers many 'a' nights. Because you were so astounded that I did."

"Yes, and thank you for reminding me of that." She glared.

"Was I the focus of your…"

"Danny it's a family friendly restaurant; save the X rated content and conversations for the comfort of our own hotel room, please? I don't want to get thrown out from you making sexual advances and suggestions."

Danny licked his lips as he nodded and turned back to his breakfast cereal.

Silence fell between them as Lindsay finished up her roll and polished off her orange juice. She rolled her eyes at Danny as he insisted on slurping his milk with a grin on his face, knowing the noise he was making was winding her up.

"You done?" Lindsay sighed as he eventually put his spoon down on the table.

"Sure." Danny nodded as he sat back in his chair and smirked at her.

"What?" She asked amusedly, "What's the matter with you?"

"Did you?" he asked.

"Did I what…?"

"Did you… You know, during those two years before we…"

She smirked.

And then nodded.

"Good to know." Danny nodded appreciatively.

Lindsay wiggled her eyebrows as she stood up and returned the frantic wave their waiter was sending her across the room.

"So you know," She leant across the table, after she had stopped waving, and whispered, so quietly he was struggling to hear her, "no matter how hard I tried, your name always left my lips. And if I was thinking about you… well, let's just say the first time, I've never come so hard in my life."

Danny stood up and shoved his chair back with such force that it nearly toppled over and grabbed her hand over the table as he tugged her around and into his side.

"Where we goin'?" she laughed.

"To have sex." He muttered as he pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Numerous times."

Lindsay licked her lips.

She stopped him as they emerged in the hotel lobby. "You know, I could run up to the room, grab the beach bag, and we could just go to the beach." She suggested. "Screw Stella's list. We've done some of the stuff. You haven't seen me in my bikini yet."

Danny swallowed. "Way I'm feelin' Linds – I don't think you wanna go to the beach with me."

"There's a lot of secluded spots we could find Danny, find ourselves a little tucked away corner…"

Danny sat down on a nearby chair and grabbed a local Greek newspaper, and placed it in his lap. "You have seven minutes to go an get changed and be back down here before I come up there. I suggest you hurry."

"Seven minutes is very precise, cowboy."

"Six and a half..."

"Going," she giggled as she headed off towards the elevator. She jabbed the button with her index finger and turned back to face Danny with a smile on her face as she winked at him. His eyebrows rose at her suggestive actions, an indicator that if she didn't turn around and get on the elevator, he was coming over, jamming the elevator mid floor and having sex with her in the elevator.

_Another time, Lindsay;_ She told herself. _You're gonna get laid on the beach first. _

* * *

"Danny no! Danny no! Stop it, I'm gonna fall, stop it!"

"Run faster then!" He called out to her as he flung their beach bag by the side of him and picked up his pace.

"I'm gonna kill you." She threw over her shoulder as she tumbled and collapsed on the sand.

He dived and landed next to her. Instantly his hands went to her small waist and he began his tickling once again. He knelt up and straddled her lap, pinning her into the golden sand that graced the beach.

"Danny!" She hiccupped from giggling, "Danny please, stop it."

"No!" he smirked as he made her squirm underneath his touch, "I love your laugh."

She shrieked as he traced a finger up her side sending electrifying sensations through her, "Danny, no," she squirmed painfully. "No, stop! I can't take it. You have to stop tickling me. Seriously Danny, please."

His ceased his victorious assault on her sides, as she laid, chest heaving and rosy cheeks from squealing and giggling as he tickled her.

He leant down and pressed a gentle, long and loving kiss to her lips

"I hate you." She breathed.

"You love me."

"I do." She sighed, "But I hate you when you tickle me and chase me."

"When have I ever chased and teased you?"

"Around the apartment. Around Central Park. Around that…"

"Okay, okay, so I sometimes tease you."

"SOMETIMES?!" She bellowed, her chest contracting with giggles. "All the time. All day, every day, twenty four – seven."

"Okay." He said as he clamped a hand to her mouth. "Okay, I tease you. I get that."

She licked his hand in an attempt to get him to remove it from her mouth.

"That's disgusting, Lindsay." He spat as he wiped the said hand on his Hawaiian swimming shorts. "You don't know where this hand has been."

She wiggled her eyebrows as she sat up, and shoved him off of her. "Think we're good here?"

Danny looked around at where they were situated. "Here looks okay."

From the hotel, they had opted to take the long way from the hotel to the beach, winding in and out of the old Greek townhouses and cobbled roads. It had been a first for the both of them – going to a different country on a relaxing and 'touristy' vacation. And both were (despite their burning desires to satisfy one another all day, every day) enjoying the new experiences together.

Once they had gotten to the beach, they had decided to carry on walking along the front, in search of a more private – less frequented area of beach, so that they didn't have to worry about being interrupted.

It had been a nice walk along the Greek coastline. Lindsay had managed to drag Danny down to the water, and she sloshed in the breaking tides with her bare feet, carrying her daisy flip-flops with her spare hand. Danny had just stamped in the water with his 'waterproof' flip-flops, as he called them, with the beach bag containing sun lotion, beach towels, drinks, snacks and sunglasses slung over his shoulder.

They had both joked with one another, shoving each other playfully towards the ocean. They had also talked. Like they had never talked before. About things that had never been said, that maybe should have been said. Feelings were expressed that didn't surface very often, and both quickly realised that they were in fact, despite their shaky beginning, in their marriage for all the right reasons.

Love.

Danny, while walking in the sand, had said that simple word. Earning a puzzling look from Lindsay. He had then gone onto explain Mac's wise words not a year prior to Lindsay's arrival in New York. Lindsay had smiled taking in Danny's recollections of what seemed like an absurd conversation between employee and boss.

"It was like he knew." Lindsay had said as she ran her thumb gently and lovingly over his hand that clasped hers.

Which was when the tickle fight had ensued.

"Pass me that beach towel?" Lindsay asked as she slipped out of her short white 'beach skirt' and tossed it in the general direction of the beach bag.

Danny's breath hitched in his throat as he gazed at Lindsay's toned legs. Why she hit them under slacks and jeans at work – he would never know.

Actually he did know, the reason started and ended with him, and the attention he was paying to them.

She was a smart woman, his wife.

He blinked as he felt something being snatched from his hand, "I'll do it myself if you're just going to ignore me," she huffed.

"Linds no, I'm sorry, I wasn't…"

"I know what you was doing," she sighed as she bent down and laid the beach towel on the sand. "I'm not completely stupid, Danny. You were checking my legs out. You think you're subtle with it."

"Oh I make it blatantly obvious that I check you out, Montana. Gotta make you feel loved and desired, you know…"

"Thanks." She laughed. "I think."

He wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled his tank top over his head and dropped it on the sand next to him. He looked up to see Lindsay blinking animatedly in his direction. "See something you like, Messer?" he teased.

She shrugged. "I guess I'd tap you… Maybe… If you were lucky."

"You'd tap me?" He snorted. "What the hell have you been watching?"

She burst out in a fit of giggles and shrugged as she reached for the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head, "I was trying to sound cool." She sighed as she chucked her shirt to the floor and turned so that her back was to him, "Race you to the sea."

He wanted to move.

He really did.

But his eyes were fixated on her ass.

Or, more specifically the diamantes that were used to form two words on her ass.

_'Just Married'_

He blinked once, twice, three times. _Where the hell did she get that?_

"Hey, Montana…" he called out to her as she splashed in the sea.

She turned, "Yeah?"

"Start swimming," he growled as he kicked his off his flip-flops, chucked his glasses from his face and onto the sand near the beach towel and began running towards her.

She shrieked and dashed into the water as fast as she could without tripping over.

She could feel him gaining on her, but she didn't dare turn as she swam into the deeper waters.

Instead of turning, she took a deep breath, and ducked underneath the water, disappearing from sight.

Danny smirked as he stood with his hands on his hips letting the waves gently hit his chest as he waited for her to resurface, which she did after a few seconds.

She looked like something from a movie. To Danny, it was in slow motion. Her wet hands were threading themselves through her wet hair, moving it from her face. She wiped her eyes and licked her lips and wiggled her eyebrows at him as she bobbed up and down.

He waded towards her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. "Can you even touch the floor out here?"

She shook her head and as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Nope."

He smirked and pressed a kiss to her wet nose. There was a glint of something in his eyes as he did it, and Lindsay's eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"

He licked his lips.

"Danny, don't you dare."

His face broke out into a grin.

"Danny…" she warned.

But it was too late. He had taken a deep breath and effectively submerged them both under the water. She shoved away from him with her hands on his chest and kicked herself up to the surface as she glared at where she expected him to re-submerge.

When he didn't after the few seconds she anticipated, her heart stopped.

Had she shoved him too hard? Was he struggling to breathe? Had she knocked the air from him?

"Please be fucking around with me," she said to herself as she looked for him from the surface where she was gently kicking her legs, keeping her afloat. "Cause you're about to give me a heart attack, Danny… Come on, just come up to the surface…. Danny…"

She felt two hands on her head and she was dunked under the water. Within a millisecond she was back up to the surface, frantically wiping her eyes before she was laying beats on her husband who had come up to the surface behind her.

"I'm going to kill you!!!" She screamed at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, so that she was easily kept afloat. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"I was just checking to see whether or not you would freak out… You passed the test."

She smacked him in the chest and pursed her lips, "You infuriate me!"

He shook his head as he dipped to her neck and placed light kisses on her wet shoulder. "You don't mean that…"

She closed her eyes and wrapped her legs tighter around him as he sucked lightly on her skin. "I really do, Danny. I do."

"You really want Danny?" He whispered against her neck "Well, that can be arranged."

"No, what I said was…" Her breath hitched in her throat as he slid a hand into her bikini bottoms, and slipped a finger into her centre. "Never mind."

He used one hand to hold her close as the other hand massaged her clit with his thumb while his middle finger slid in and out of her, all the while placing kisses to her neck.

She thought he was putty in her hands on the balcony?

She hadn't seen anything yet.

She threw her head back as she gripped to his arm, digging her nails into him. "Oh my god, Danny."

He bit his lip at the moans and raspy groans being emitted by his wife as he tried to focus on her. This was about pleasuring her.

Well, that and torturing her.

"Danny that feels… Oh my… Oh god."

He wasn't gonna lie, the way she was bobbing in the water, gripping to him, and practically screaming his name was making him closer to the edge that he appreciated.

Like really.

Did she not know what she did to him?

He increased his pace and slipped in another finger, making the total two.

She groaned as she moved closer towards him and buried her head in his shoulder and clamped down with her teeth, biting him.

"Fuck Linds." He groaned in pain as she bit down on him.

"Oh my god yes, please!"

"Yes what?" he asked amused at whatever she was talking about as he concentrated on rubbing her clit. "What's the matter?"

"Fuck me." she begged. "Right here, right now. I need you."

Instantly the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach he had been fighting took over. He slipped the hand out of her bikini bottoms and expertly with one hand, slipped his shorts down, all the while keeping her affixed to him. He brought her close with his new, free hand and hitched her bikini bottoms to the side. He didn't hesitate for a second before he slammed into her, and she cried out at both the shock of his sudden movements and the pure ecstasy of pleasure she was now enduring.

He moved his hands so that they now gripped her shapely ass, with the diamante encrusted 'Just Married' in his hands, a constant reminder each and every time he slammed into her with a frantic and desperate need to fill her, and then some.

The assault on his back had now begun and was in full swing. She had buried her head in his shoulder breathing onto his pulse points as a breath hitched in her throat every time she felt him fill her. Her fingernails scraped his back and dug into him, as she gripped to him, a representation of her physically gripping to the edge, trying to stop him from pushing her over.

The pressure piling up in her stomach was getting too much for her to take. As much as she wanted to last, she knew that if she just let herself go – it would be an orgasm to remember.

So why not make it memorable for the both of them?

She removed one hand from his back and slipped in between them and found her clit, she smirked, as best she could, from her pleasure overtaking her very person, at the breath she heard hitch in Danny's throat. She revelled in the fact that he was now pounding into her harder and faster – an indicator that clearly her taking initiative with sending herself over the edge was more than appreciated.

"I'm gonna…" he rasped out. "Linds, I'm gonna come."

"Not without me you don't." she growled as she quickened the pace on her own clit.

"I want you to come for me," he whispered through gritted teeth, trying to control his own pressing orgasm.

"I want you to come for me," she whispered against his neck. "I want to hear my name when you come."

He pounded into her as best he could with the water acting as a defence, gripping to her ass tightly as he felt her own finger work her own clit against him.

"Lindsay… Oh god, Lindsay." He heaved as he found himself quickly giving her every thing he had. He closed his eyes and rested her head against the side of hers as he felt her milk him with her pulsing inner muscles.

"Make me come." She whispered into his shoulder. "Give me a reason to come."

His mind was clouded and fuelled with his own orgasm, and was barely able to understand what she was asking him to do. But, despite his shaky legs and clouded brain from his own mind numbing orgasm, he gripped her ass tight and pounded into her. "You want to come, Montana, I'm'a make you come. Hard, fast and like you've never come before."

She swallowed as she bit down on his shoulder, still working her clit frantically.

"Move." He whispered.

"What?" she rasped.

He physically moved her hand and slipped his hand back into her bikini and picked up her pace that she had been using. "You're mine." He grunted as he pounded into her, despite his own orgasm being moments previous. "You don't get to do that,"

She bit her lip as he went all 'caveman – Lindsay – mine,' on her. "What did you say?" she asked, wanting him desperately to repeat and expand on what he had just said.

"You're mine. My hands roam over my girl. No deviation from the pattern. You're mine to fuck, mine to touch."

She swallowed. "Oh my…"

"You're mine." He moaned as he pumped into her and worked her clit. "Mine."

It was on the next thrust she came. Hard. Screaming his name.

* * *

**_Would love to know how you think I'm doing with this one_... :]** **_I'm totally up for requests too. Any ideas that are coming to mind, please feel free to share with me! _**

**_x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Wow guys! Thank you so much for the feedback with this story! I'm humbled, and I'm glad you're liking it. Assignments for college are now all handed in, so I can reply personally and work on both my stories (let's hope!).**_

_**This chapter pretty much follows on from last chapter! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"I'm too hot," Lindsay declared as she lay on her hot pink beach towel.

"Go cool off in the sea." Danny mumbled as he lay next to her, inches from sleep in the sun.

"I'll get sand on me." she whined.

"You have sand on you anyway." He grumbled.

"I'll get more sand on me, 'cause I'll be all wet and it'll stick to me."

"What do you want me to do, Montana?" He asked. "Carry you down there myself, let you splash around then carry you back up?"

"That'd be perfect." Lindsay smiled as she sat up. "Thanks."

"Lay down." Danny snorted. "I'm not carrying you anywhere, princess."

"But Danny…" she whined. "I'm dying."

"Do you not do well with heat or something?" He laughed amusedly. "As soon as April hits with the first heat wave, you're practically stripping the minute you walk through the apartment door from work."

She flailed back on the beach towel and stomped her feet in the sand. "Danny, I'm dying."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked as she turned on his side and removed his aviator sunglasses from his face. "Baby, what do you suggest I do?"

"Give me something to take my mind off of the heat."

"Want to move somewhere more shaded?" he asked. "I mean we have the whole stretch of beach to ourselves. We can go wherever your little heart desires."

"I guess it pays to walk further down the coast," she smiled as she looked around. "I don't want to move."

"Turn onto your belly then, Linds… You're probably just burning up cause you've laid on your front for too long."

She sighed, but did as he suggested anyway. "Can you untie me?"

Danny swallowed. "Untie what?"

"My strap," she gestured to the 'string' that was tied across her back. "I don't want to have a white mark."

Danny furrowed his brow as he knelt on the hot sand next to her. "Linds, I don't understand what you're asking me to do. Are you saying to me untie your bathing suit?"

She turned and cocked her eyebrow at him, "Yes. That's exactly what I'm asking. I thought by saying 'untie me' that would have given you a huge clue as to…"

"I was just checking," he said as he untied the small white strap across her back and laid them on the towel next to her. "It's not everyday your wife asks you to strip her outside."

"It's not every day you have sex in the sea, but you know…"

Danny smirked as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and went back to his own towel.

_'Damn it'. _Lindsay grumbled to herself as she lay with her head on the towel, facing away from him. '_I thought for sure he'd initiate something then.' _

Danny swallowed as he lay on his towel on his belly and faced away from her. '_She's trying to kill me. She's having me undress her. Physically undress her on a beach. So close to having sex on a beach with Lindsay, yet it's so far away. What did I do so wrong in my past life that I have to suffer this torture? I start something and she'll gonna kick my ass.'_

Lindsay sighed heavily as she dug her toes into the sand. '_I start something he's going to be all smug thinking I can't get enough.'_

_'She's gonna think I'm crazy.' _Danny told himself. '_I initiate something again, she's gonna think I can't keep my hands off of her.' _Danny blinked. '_I say this as if it's a bad thing.'_

Lindsay bit her lip as she glanced around them. No one. NOBODY had walked past/interrupted them in the four hours they had laid there. Nor had anyone walked past them while they were having their 'moment' in the sea. '_What have I got to lose?' _She thought to herself as she edged her way up and discarded her bikini top, and crawled across to Danny.

Danny swallowed. '_She's moving, and I swear I just saw something being flung. Don't look.' _He told himself. '_You look, and you find you imagined it, you're gonna have a pressing problem on your hands..._

_Even more than what you already do.'_

_'Suck it up,' _Lindsay told herself as she carefully straddled Danny's back, ensuring that nothing around him was disturbed, and the only time that he would realise she was infact on top of him, was when he felt her breasts press into his strong back.

She took a deep breath as she knelt down. To her shock he turned and grabbed her hips and pulled her down to him.

"I actually love you more than words can say," he said with his eyes closed as he pulled her down on top his lap, so that she was well aware of his arousal. "I was ready to go and top myself in the sea from you teasing me like that."

Lindsay fought back a smile. '_Result!!!'_

"Well, seen as you weren't going to…" she trailed off.

"I didn't know whether you were… What am I talking about, it's like I slipped you some Viagra in your water at the airport."

Lindsay cocked an eyebrow. "Did you?"

He laughed as he laid her on the beach towel and encased her in a protective shield with his body hovering above her. "Would I?"

She bit her lip, before grinning. "You probably wouldn't need to."

"It's always the quiet ones." He teased as he pressed a mouth watering and lingering kiss to her lips. "… My little country girl."

She blushed under his gaze before leaning up to kiss him again. "My city boy."

Danny dropped his focus from her mouth to her neck and shoulder as he peppered her with light kisses, eliciting sighs and moans from her as she arched up towards him. He kissed his way down to her chest and sucked lightly on her creamy skin, eliciting a moan from Lindsay as he took her nipple into his mouth. He let out his own satisfied moan as he teased the sensitive nub with a slight graze of his teeth as his right hand moved up to her left breast, and paid it the attention she was craving. He slowly fingered her erect nipple in his hand, making her writhe underneath him.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she threaded her hands through his short hair, "God, Danny."

He flicked her nipple with his tongue, before moving his mouth to the valley between her breasts, as he kissed and teased her.

He bypassed the other breast and instead he decided to make his way down her flat stomach tickling her with kisses as he made his way down her body.

She dug her fingers into his scalp and ached up towards him as he pressed a kiss dangerously close to her bikini bottoms. "Danny…"

He glanced up from his position and smirked at her.

"I…" she moaned as her eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his lips burning her skin with their kisses. "Just carry on…"

He kissed his way back up her body, driving her crazy from being so close to getting exactly what she wanted. She grazed her fingers across his scalp, getting his attention, before nudging him back down towards her slick centre that was begging for his attention.

He licked his lips in anticipation and shook his head.

She furrowed her brow.

He made his way up her body, and gave her an 'Eskimo kiss', before tucking a curl behind her ear and whispering: "I want to make love to you."

She bit her lip as a whole different type of fire erupted in her belly. His quiet, simple and loving words filled her with a whole different type of desire.

Since they had arrived in Greece, it had been desperate and more of an 'I need you right here, right now,' love as opposed to taking their time to explore and just show the other how much they were loved.

She bit her lip in anticipation as he glanced around them before he slipped her briefs off and chucked them onto her own towel. His hands rested on either side of her head as he positioned himself by her slick core that was desperately begging for release.

He teased her with the head of his erect cock, as he lightly kissed her shoulder.

Lindsay gripped the towel that was laid underneath them, that was attempting to prevent any sand getting anywhere it shouldn't.

However, that remained to be seen with her gripping the towel how she was.

She opened her eyes just in time to see him penetrate her, eliciting a sensuous groan from her, which instantly made his cock twitch inside her tight walls. He gave her a second to adjust to him before he bucked his hips into her.

Danny watched her eyes shut below him and he smiled down at her, emotion overcoming him at how beautiful Lindsay was when she was writhing from sensations he was electrifying and torturing her with.

He grabbed her hands that were gripping to the beach towel, and threaded his own fingers in hers and held them above her head. He lowered his toned body down so that there was mere inches between them as he withdrew from her slowly, and then filling her completely.

She was quickly becoming breathless with what he was doing to her. The way in his cock seemed to spark a new burst of desire every time he slid into her was driving her wild.

Lindsay opened his eyes, and met his crystal blue orbs, staring down at her chocolate ones with such love and adoration in his eyes. He had their hands intertwined above her head, effectively making her feel protected.

Despite having sex on a beach for the world and his brother to see.

But really, it didn't matter. 'Cause in his arms, she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He made her feel safe. She trusted him. She'd do anything for him, just like he'd do anything for her.

Hell, even if it meant him giving her his last breath, she knew he would do it.

In a heartbeat.

She gently rubbed her thumb against his as she leaned up to draw him into a kiss while raising her hips to meet his.

"I love you." He whispered as he returned the kiss.

She craned her neck slightly and sucked lightly on the sensitive skin of his neck as she placed soft kisses in the juncture of his neck. "You're everything I've always wanted." she finally replied, whispering the words onto his neck.

Danny shivered, with the impact and the sentiment the words held for them both as a couple, and from the way in which her breath felt on his neck.

He pumped into her with a little more force than any of his previous thrusts, wanting to feel more of her, wanting to hear her; he wanted to make her cry his name.

She bit down on his lip as he tightened his grip on their intertwined hands from his quicker and deeper thrusts.

A throaty and raspy moan was emitted from Lindsay against Danny's lips, making Danny swallow abruptly. The noises he got in response from the things he did to Lindsay were enough to make him come, let alone how she felt underneath his fingertips, or the things _she_ did to _his_ body.

She wrapped her toned legs around him, bringing him closer to her, making their love making experience more intimate than what it already was.

"Harder." She whispered. "Faster."

Danny closed his eyes and shook his head.

Lindsay held his hands with a stronger grip, digging her nails into his rough hands, "Danny, I need you. Just… I want to feel you."

"You have the rest of your life to feel me," he whispered as he withdrew from her slowly. "Just let me love you, Linds. Let me make love to you. Here on the beach."

With his honest words he spoke to her, the burning in the pit of her stomach disappeared and she let go of his hands and moved them to his back. She stroked her fingertips down his back, making him shiver at the sensation.

Lindsay craned her neck up and met his lips in a fiery kiss. Without permission, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, and explored her husband's mouth. She already knew every groove, every ridge… everything…

But that still didn't mean kissing Danny Messer wasn't fun.

He groaned into her mouth, making her hips involuntarily buck up towards him, drawing him in further. She swallowed as she felt him hit all the right places, electrifying all sorts of burning desires in the pit of her stomach.

She was close. That was for sure.

"Tell me why you love me," she whispered breathlessly as she broke away from the kiss, gripping onto his back, keeping him close to her.

"You're beautiful." He replied instantly as he slowly slid into her. "You're the mother to my kid. You're the rest of my life." He panted as he withdrew from her.

The breath hitched in her throat as he thrust into her once again.

"You've everything I've always wanted." He whispered against her skin. "I can't believe the way I feel about you. You're my heart and soul."

Her eyes fluttered shut.

"You're the reason I'm living..." He whispered against her lips. "The reason I'm the guy I am."

She bit down on her lip, "I'm so close, Danny."

He crashed down on her lips, begging for entrance that she granted immediately. They were long and languid kisses at first as he continued pumping into her, however as her nails dug into his back, with each thrust, he decided to increase his pace ever so slightly, and in effect, increased the urgency of his kisses.

She moved her hips in the rhythm he had set, meeting him mid thrust. "Don't stop." She begged.

"No intentions of," he gasped breathlessly.

She gripped to him as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm overtake her. She bit down on Danny's shoulder initially before he shrugged away, which left her no choice but to cry out with pleasure.

Danny bit his lip and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer at all if she carried on making those noises, and her walls continued to pulse around him.

"Come for me, Danny."

Her raspy and raw voice clouded his brain as he felt himself grip to the edge. He grunted her name as he pressed his sweaty forehead against her own. She pouted her lips and captured his lips in a kiss as he finally let himself come.

She pressed small; quick kisses to his lips with each thrust he applied before he finally collapsed on top of her.

Chests heaving and sweaty skin, Danny swallowed as he withdrew from her, as he reached across to her bikini and slipped her bottoms back on her before pulling up his own swimming shorts.

She shifted on the towel, making enough room for him to lie down on his back. She then collapsed on his chest and snuggled into his side, chests still heaving as they caught their breath.

"Wow." She said finally.

"Thanks." He laughed amusedly, still slightly out of breath.

She smiled at him as her eyes fluttered shut sprawled across his chest, and tucked into his side. He peered down at her and he smiled at her angelic features and rosy cheeks.

"I have sand in the most uncomfortable of places." She giggled with her eyes closed. "Like really."

"Well did you see how much you were squirming? I was working some serious magic. No wonder there's sand everywhere."

She giggled again as she absent mindedly played with his chest hair. "I can see the obsession with sex on the beach. It's like a waterbed. Moulding to your body and everything."

"Speak for yourself." Danny shifted. "I have sand in places I wish not to discuss. That hurt like a bitch I might add."

"Given the opportunity, would you do it again?" she asked.

"Hell yes." He answered without a moment hesitation. "No doubt about it. Why? You asking?"

"It was hypothetical." She opened an eye and winked at him. "And the sand can't be that painful, if you're up for round two..."

"Oh the sand is painful," he nodded as he pulled her closer into his side, "But if it means I get to make love to you like that, I'll deal with the pain."

Silence fell between them and Danny furrowed his brow. "Montana?"

He received no reply, so he decided to crane his neck down at his wife. A smile graced his rosy cheeks as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She'd fallen asleep.

He carefully wrapped her in his arms and grabbed his tank top and covered her up with it.

After all, he didn't want her to burn in the sun.

* * *

**_Let me know what you thought? Still totally up for any suggestions any of you may have, I have about 4/5 chapters worth of ideas, but after that, nothing much... LOL. _**

**_Thanks for reading :) _**

**_x_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Huge thank you to all of you guys reviewing, I really appreciate it and love reading them! :D_

_We're playing with a different kind of layout this chapter. It's almost like a mini-flashback over the course of their night... I think it'll make sense? Hopefully. _

_Enjoy. x _

* * *

She felt a strong hand grip her arm and spin her round, "Don't you walk away from me!" he bellowed over the music.

"Fuck you!!! I'm going back to the hotel!"

"You're not going anywhere without me!"

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you! Get your hands off me!" She roared.

"Like I'm gonna let you walk around at midnight with an outfit like that!" Danny spat. "You saw what just happened!"

"This was your fucking idea!" She bellowed as they stumbled out onto the street.

_

* * *

_

"_I'm bored," Danny declared as he lay on the bed watching the Greek dubbing of Friends. _

"_What do you want to do?" Lindsay asked over her shoulder as she applied 'after sun' to her tanned skin "I mean we could go out for dinner. There's plenty of restaurants, we don't have to eat at the hotel all the time."_

"_I meant after dinner."_

"_Actually, you said you were bored..."_

"_I meant I'm gonna be bored after dinner."_

"_We could…"_

"_Let's go to a bar," he suggested. "Get all gussied up, make a night of it."_

_Lindsay raised her eyebrows suggestively. "That sounds like it could be fun."_

"_You can wear those killer heels. That little denim skirt and oooh, that's kinky top that you just had to buy."_

"_Are you complaining about the kinky strappy top?"_

"_Hell no!" Danny spat. "I encourage that kind of purchase." _

_Lindsay smirked. "I thought so. You gonna get changed then?"_

_He nodded as he hitched off of the bed. "Although, we could stay here."_

"_Get dressed." She grumbled as she sat down at the dressing table. "We stayed here last night."_

"_And the night before." Danny added. _

"_Exactly. Get your ass into something that's gonna be easy for me to rip off later on."_

_Danny smirked and licked his lips. "Yes ma'am."_

_

* * *

_

_They had decided on a busy and lively nightclub on the main strip of the tourist area of the town. Danny had been reluctant initially with a group of young guys, gawking at Lindsay in her outfit as they headed into the club, his hand on the small of her back, but she had eased any concerns he had when he realised she had spotted their appreciative looks._

She had stopped, turned, pushed him against the wall, pinned him there, and began a vicious assault with her lips, making sure they crashed down on his. She was his, and likewise, he was hers.

_And if a steamy, x-rated kiss in the entrance to a lively and rowdy bar was what it required to inform people of this, then well. _

_So be it. _

_He had responded after a few seconds, his hands went to the nape of her neck and drawing patterns in her skin with his fingertips on her bare skin._

_She broke away and shivered at the contact as he rested his forehead against hers and pressed a light kiss to her swollen lips. "That was hot." He whispered. "I love possessive Lindsay."_

_She wiggled her eyebrows. "You ought to see horny Lindsay grinding with Danny on the dance floor."_

_He swallowed as she gripped his hand and tugged him down the small set of stairs into the bar. _

_She led him to the bar and leant against it, trying to get the bartender's attention. Danny took up his position behind her and wrapped his arms around her and dipped his head low to her shoulder and left a trail of kisses around the juncture of her neck. _

"_Two shots of tequila, a beer and a JD and coke. Thanks." She ordered as she smiled brightly at the bar tender before turning in Danny's embrace and wrapping her arms around his neck. _

"_Who's the beer for?" he asked. _

"_Me." she smirked as she bit his lip softly. "Lindsay wants to be completely intoxicated and get busted for drunk and disorderly. And who knows… maybe indecent exposure." She whispered against his lips._

"_Oh yeah…" Danny raised his eyebrows. "That right? Who by? Some hot Greek cop?"_

_She smirked. "Check your back pocket." _

_He furrowed his brow as he let go of her and felt his way into his short. His crotch instantly tightened and a breath hitched in his throat. _

"_You brought the fuckin' handcuffs wit' us? To the bar?" he growled, low in her ear as she paid for their drinks. "What you tryin' to do, kill me…? Did you think of bringing the key?"_

_She turned and wiggled her eyebrow as she handed him his shot of tequila. "The key's attached to my thong."_

_Danny swallowed as he knocked back the shot. _

_He moved around her and motioned for the bartender to head back in their direction. _

"_What are you doing?" she pressed. _

"_I need another shot."_

_She laughed. "Why?"_

"_Drunk Danny wants to handcuff intoxicated Lindsay to their bedposts back at the hotel."_

_She smirked as she tucked herself into his side and snaked an arm around his side. She hooked her thumb in his waistline of his shorts and slowly stroked her thumb on his toned flesh as she stuck a straw into her beer with her other free hand. _

"_You mind?" he inquired._

_She merely smiled at him and took a sip of her beer. _

_He licked his lips as he knocked back the shot the bartender had placed on the bar in front of him. "How much?" Danny asked as he grabbed his wallet. _

"_For pretty lady," the young Greek bartender smiled, "I pay."_

_Danny furrowed his brow. "Wow, thanks."_

"_You pay though."_

_Lindsay snorted and beer travelled up her nose. "Thank you, but we'd rather pay… Wouldn't want to take advantage," she smiled sweetly as she handed him the amount of money the drinks had come to. _

"_Next drink on me." the bartender smiled at Lindsay. _

"_Over my dead body." Danny grumbled as he grabbed his drink with one hand and placed the other hand on the small of her back and led her to a table on the edge of the dance floor. "Prick."_

"_Be nice." Lindsay warned as she motioned for Danny to sit down on the empty chair. _

"_Where you sittin'?" he asked._

_She licked her lips as she placed her bottle on the table and sat in his lap. Instantly, her fingers laced themselves through his spiked hair as she drew him into a kiss. _

_His fingertips moved up her slender back and played with the loose curls that had slipped out of her hairclip she had used to keep the hair up and out of her face. "You look gorgeous." He yelled over the blaring music._

"_Don't look so bad yourself, Sparky." She smirked as she took a gulp of her beer through the straw. _

"_Like really, think you could hitch that skirt up a little more… I've got something pressing we really need to deal with."_

"_I sense that." Lindsay whispered against his neck as she placed open-mouthed kisses on his sensitive skin. "I'll take care of it later." She informed him. _

"_You better." He growled in her ear. _

_She licked her lips and grazed her teeth over his ear lobe and sucked lightly, "If not," she spoke directly into his ear, due to the blaring music, "You can whip out those handcuffs, cuff me somewhere and explain to me why I shouldn't be such a tease."_

"_You're trying to kill me!" he hollered over the music. "Do you want me to fuck you right here?"_

"_I think that's frowned upon." She smirked as she took a sip of his JD and coke. _

"_Mixing your drinks?" Danny smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Now, now Mrs. Messer. We know what happens there."  
_

_She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she stood up and placed her half empty beer bottle on the table.. "Come dance with me." _

_Danny shook his head. "You're not leaving your drink there and comin' back to it. God knows who could get hold of it."_

_She sighed heavily at NYPD Detective Danny Messer emerging. She grabbed the straw from inside the bottle. She chucked said straw onto the table and drowned the beverage. She then slammed the bottle on the table. "You dancin' or am I grindin' up there on my own?"_

_Danny downed his drink, slammed it onto the table and headed in the same direction as Lindsay. _

_He smirked as he heard the introduction of 'Sexy Back' being blasted around the club. _

_Lindsay licked her lips as she found a space on the dance floor, challenging Danny to head over towards her. _

_He pushed his way through the masses of locals and tourists alike and instantly grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lindsay returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close. _

_She pressed a brisk kiss to his lips before turning in his arms. _

_Danny swallowed as she grinded against him; her skirt rising up her tanned and toned legs. _

_He instantly felt jealously simmer in the pit of his stomach as one word repeatedly went through his mind. _

_Mine. _

_He placed his hands on her hips as he smirked to himself. If she wanted to tease him, then that was fine. _

_Two could play that game. _

_He pulled her close into his crotch and bucked towards her, making her startlingly aware of his arousal. She turned and winked at him as she wrapped her arms around him. _

"_You tryin' to kill me?"_

"_If I was, could you think of a better way to go?" she purred in his ear._

"_Yeah." He nodded, yelling over the music. "Buried deep inside you, with you screaming my name." _

_She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I need a drink." _

_Danny laughed as her hand moved to his and she pulled him towards the edge of the dance floor. "Why? He asked. _

"'_Cause if I focus on getting completely wasted, I won't think about how much I want to take you into the bathroom and use those cuffs on you all the while fucking you senseless..."_

_Danny swallowed as he eyes widened. Where was his shy Lindsay? And how long was this Lindsay sticking around for? 'Cause seriously… Hot damn!!_

_Lindsay smiled as she led Danny and herself towards the bar, dodging the other occupants of the bar as she did so. _

_Possessive and in control Lindsay was freakin' hot. Danny decided as she dragged him to the bar, and grabbed his wallet from his pocket. _

_She ordered their drinks, ensuring she got the female barmaid this time, who was now batting her eyelids at Danny. _

"_Don't make me throw myself at him," Lindsay grumbled under her breath as the girl threw a smile over her shoulder as she filled their shot glasses. _

_Danny smiled as he leaned into Lindsay's body. Deciding when the girl was about to turn, Danny swiftly grabbed Lindsay's arm, pinned her against the bar and kissed her furiously. _

_He opened his eyes briefly to see the girl stood there, sighing and rolling her eyes._

"Sorry." Lindsay smirked as Danny finally let go of her. "Husbands. What can you do?"

_The girl smiled politely as she snatched the money from Lindsay's outstretched hand. _

"_Moody bitch." Danny snorted as he picked up his shot glass and clinked it against Lindsay's. "To us. And making the opposite sex jealous."_

"_To us!" She sing-songed as she knocked the shot back. "And the fantastic sex we owe the world."_

_Danny erupted into laughter and pulled Lindsay into his side. "Are you tipsy? Really?"  
_

_She shook her head frantically. "Happy. There's a difference."  
_

_Danny nodded as he humoured her, muttering. "Tipsy," under his breath. _

"_I am not tipsy!" She huffed. "I'm in the correct frame of mind for a night out wherein I do not have to get completely wasted in order to have a good time with my husband. I'm on vacation. Let me be. If I want to get blotto I'm gonna, and you can carry me back to the hotel."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

_Lindsay beamed at him as she took a sip of her drink. "Come dance with me."_

_Danny sighed. "What's the obsession with dancing? I thought you would be ripping the heels off by now…"_

"_I'm good!" She smirked. "I'm keeping them on."_

"_All night?" Danny asked hopefully. _

"_If you're a good boy." _

_Really, it shouldn't have turned him on. It was just a mere statement. _

_But damn it if her voice and the outfit she was in didn't add to his alcohol-fuelled arousal. _

_Danny felt a nudge as he took Lindsay's hand, and they were separated. _

_Danny bit his lip as he glanced at the middle-aged guy stood in-between him and Lindsay, completely disregarding Danny's presence. _

"_Y'aright babes, come here often?"_

"_Excuse me?" Lindsay snorted. "What?"_

"_What you doin' tonight?"_

"_What? Now or later?" Lindsay asked. _

"_Now. Or later. Which ever…"  
_

"_Well, later, I'll be either handcuffed, or handcuffing my husband to the bed posts while engaging in kinky sex. And now? I'm guessing I'll be watching my husband beat your ass." She smiled sweetly. "Move." _

_The guy that had attempted to 'score' with Lindsay scampered back to his friends, who were laughing hysterically._

_Danny raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. "Damn, Montana… You get hit on often?"_

"_It's happened before…"_

_Danny raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, what now?"_

_She shrugged as she took a sip of her drink. "It's happened." She repeated. "However usually they're drugged up ex-cons sat in the precinct coming down off their high."_

"_Why don't you tell me about this?"_

"_Do you tell me every time you get hit on?" she pressed with her hands on her hip, full of attitude._

"_I don't get hit on!" Danny spat. "Ever."_

"_Bullshit!" Lindsay bellowed, arms flailing. "You're telling me you're as gorgeous as you are, and not one person has hit on you since we've been married."  
_

_Danny shook his head slowly. _

"_Don't patronise me!" She spat. "Look, clearly nothing happened there. You saw how I made it perfectly clear he had no chance in hell of hooking up with me, and you were about to beat his ass."_

"_What about when I'm not there?!"_

"_Well, Stella can beat their asses then," She shrugged amusedly. "Come on, Danny, he was just a drunken douche. Let's not have it spoil our night."_

_Danny huffed. _

"_Really?" she spat, "Seriously? How fucking old are you? Huffing like a little kid that isn't getting his own way! Grow up!"_

"_Alright, how's about I mosey up to the bar and flirt with the barmaid, see what you think about that." Danny challenged. _

"_Try it," Lindsay yelled as she slammed her beer on the table. "Whatever. I'm done." _

_She turned on her heel and walked towards the exit of the club. Danny sighed heavily. He loved Lindsay. He did. _

_But god, sometimes… _

_

* * *

_

"Montana! Hey! Whoa… Wait up!"

She felt a strong hand grip her arm and spin her round, "Don't you walk away from me!" he bellowed over the music.

"Fuck you!!! I'm going back to the hotel!"

"You're not going anywhere without me!"

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you! Get your hands off me!"

"Like I'm gonna let you walk around at midnight with an outfit like that!" Danny spat. "You saw what just happened!"

"This was your fucking idea!" She bellowed as they stumbled out onto the street. "You wanted to come out. You wanted me dressed like this. Can't handle it – not my problem Danny. Deal with the jealousy issues. I'm not going anywhere, but if you insist of pushing me away…"

"I'm not pushing you any-fucking-where!" He growled as he reached for her hand and pulled her to a dimly lit side alley. "Will you talk to me? Calm down and talk to me, Montana."

"NO!" She spat. "Get off me, acting as if I belong to you. Get fucked, Danny! You're being completely irrational!"

He bit his lip. He was torn of what to do. Yes, he overreacted. He had overreacted ridiculously. But he had one of two choices now. Accept all responsibility and admit she was right. Or cloud her tipsy mind and get her focused on something else.

Weighing up his options, he soon realised which was for the best, and within an second, his lips were crashing down hers as he backed them further into the alleyway.

He grabbed her by the hips and she automatically wrapped her legs around him, her killer heels digging into his ass where she gripped to him with her legs.

_Oh yeah_, Danny thought to himself as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, as he effortlessly pinned her against the wall. _They were having kinky make up sex. Like, right now._

Her hands raked through his dirty blonde hair pulling him into a deeper kiss.

He hitched her further up the wall as a hand slipped down to his crotch and attempted to undo the button and zippers. Lindsay soon realised the trouble he was having and let her fingers slip down his chest and quickly undid his denim shorts and forced them down his legs, quickly followed by his boxers.

Danny let out a groan as he felt her take him in her hand and stroke him slowly. The breath hitched in his throat as she ran her thumb over his head and quickened her pace.

He swallowed as he released one hand from where it supported her against the wall. His hand slid up her thigh and hitched her thong to the side and slipped a finger into her, eliciting a muffled scream as she buried her head in his shoulder.

He pinned her against the wall with his stomach as he continued pumping his hand into her warm centre. With his other hand slipping to his crotch area and removing Lindsay's hand from her grip on his cock. She looked puzzled, and before she could ask any questions, he covered his mouth with hers, as he removed his digit from her dripping centre.

He quickly replaced the finger with his cock, slamming into her with no warning. She cried out and bit down on his shoulder muffling her cries as she adjusted to him.

He quickly picked up a rhythm and pace as he thrust into her, sending her wild. Taking into consideration their tipsy states with the dire need for co-ordination due to the new position they were currently experimenting with, they weren't doing too bad in terms of gaining a pace and rhythm that suited the both of them.

"Harder."

Danny let out a moan as he hitched her further up the wall. "You're demanding," he slurred.

"Harder." She begged as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, digging her heels into him.

"You want harder? I'm gonna give you harder," he whispered in her ear as he pumped into her, her back scraping against the wall.

She bit her lip as her head rested against the cool wall behind her. She moved her hands from where they had rested on his hip to his biceps, gripping to him with her nails digging into him.

"Fuck Montana…" he gasped.

She crashed down on his lips, begging for entrance to stifle her moans and gasps of pleasure. He jerked his lips away from hers, and made a start on hungrily kissing her neck, sucking on her sensitive and pressure points.

She let out a cry as she threw her head back, "Oh my god, Danny."

"You wanna shut up, Linds…" Danny barked as he glanced down the alleyway, "you're gonna get us fucking caught."

"That's the whole point." She gasped as she bit down on his shoulder. "The element of getting caught with you drives me wild."

Danny felt the burning desire in the pit of his stomach simmer painfully as he watched Lindsay being pinned to the alleyway just outside the club, admitting that the idea of getting caught was turning her on even more.

"Why didn't you just say before?" he asked nonchalantly as he pumped into her with a rapid pace. "You want to get caught?" he whispered against her neck, taking her breath away, "I can make you come like you've never come before, while getting caught if you so wish."

"Oh god." She moaned into the crook of his neck as she raked her nails down his covered back. "That feels…"

"Wrap your legs tighter around me."

"Wha-" she asked breathlessly.

"Wrap your legs round me tighter," he ordered as he pulled her closer to him.

She did as instructed and he grabbed her ass, and held her closer. "Wrap your arms around my neck." He then whispered.

She did as instructed once again, and all of a sudden, the hand that had been supporting her the most let go.

"Danny… What?"

She didn't have time to finish her question as he slammed her against the wall. She felt the hand that had let go of her and he press it to the wall just by her head.

She tightened the grip around his waist with her legs as he pounded into her. "What are you going to say to douche bags like that guy in future?"

"I'm yours." She moaned into his mouth.

"What?" he asked as he pumped into her, "You're who's?"

"Yours." She gasped as felt her inner walls start to contract. "I'm yours. Your wife. Your Lindsay."

"You're damn right you are." Danny uttered as he pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead. "You close?"

She nodded as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the cool wall. "So close."

His hand that had been affixed to the wall had now found it's way back to her body, roaming all over, as the wall served as a good support system for Danny to keep her at a perfect angle to hit her G spot, every time he thrust into her.

However, instead of supporting her, his hand moved between them and found her clit and he began to work her, slowly at first, but as within seconds, she had swatted his hand away, and was quickly sending herself over the edge.

Danny took a deep breath as he felt her hand work her clit between them. Ever since she had done it the first time in the ocean two days previous, he had hoped that she'd do it again.

And again.

And again.

And Lindsay Messer never failed to bring it home.

"Finish me off." She gasped as she removed her hand from between them. "I want you to make me come."

His hand was instantly working on her clit, keeping to the same rhythm she had started seconds previous. He could tell she was unbearably close from her ragged breathing and hitched breaths. Her body was twitching in anticipation as he continued to pump into her with his ridiculously fast pace.

But well, who was he to argue with the current moans, gasps, sighs and panting being emitted from his wife.

"How close?" he grunted.

"So close." She whispered breathlessly against his sweaty shoulder. "I want you deep inside me."

He withdrew from her completely, his fingers still working her clit, before he thrust back into her and held his position.

She gasped and tightened the grip of her legs around his waist. "Oh god." She panted, biting down on her lip. "I'm gonna come."

"I want to hear you." He demanded in a whisper against her neck. "Come for me."

She bit down on her lip as she felt her inner muscles begin to contract around him.

"Don't stop." She begged as she dangerously teetered over the edge. "Please don't stop."

He simply continued with what he was doing, focusing solely on making her fall over the edge. Feeling her nails dig into him, he knew she was close to the edge as and the breath hitched in her throat. "I know how close you are."

His lips found her neck and sucked feverishly as he increased his pace to which he pounded into her. "Come for me, Montana."

She cried out gripping to him, before she bit down on his shoulder, stifling her scream as her orgasm overtook her.

He fought his own orgasm as he pumped into throbbing walls as she rode out her own orgasm, desperately wanting to last longer.

"Come for me." Lindsay whispered in his ear, voice raw from screaming out moments previous.

"No," he grunted.

"Come for me so we can go back to the hotel. I want to fuck you senseless with the handcuffs you have in your back pocket."

He tried to ignore the images currently being chucked into his mind from his wife as she assaulted his neck with kisses. "I said come for me." she reminded him as she bucked against him.

"No," he grunted again.

He could see from the glint in her eyes that wasn't the answer she was wanting. She released her grip from where she had wrapped her arms around his neck, instead her small hands slipped down to his crotch and she took his balls in her hand and caressed them. "I don't think you heard me when I said that I want you to come. Hard. Fast and deep inside me." she whispered against his skin. "Fuck me."

"I am." He panted.

"Harder." She demanded.

He swallowed.

"Harder." She cried. "I want you deeper inside me."

Danny took a deep breath as he thrust into her. "You're playing a nasty game." He gasped breathlessly. "I'm gonna have to punish you."

"Punish me then," she whispered. "Handcuff me to the bed posts. Tie me up, do whatever you want… Just come for me. Right here, right now."

He swallowed as he withdrew completely from her, and thrust into her as he felt himself lose his control. Lindsay bucked against him, effectively drawing him deeper than what he already was, eliciting a groan from the both of them, Lindsay at the feel of Danny filling her so deep, and Danny as he felt himself spurt into Lindsay's hot core giving her all he had. He leant his head forwards and buried it in her shoulder as he bit down on his soft skin, preventing himself from crying out.

He heaved deeply, trying to draw a breath as he withdrew from her and carefully placed her on the floor, before pulling his shorts and boxers up and fastening them.

He pressed a kiss to her temple as she fluffed her curls and smoothed down her clothes, before taking his hand and walking in step to him towards the busy street.

"Hey!"

Both Danny and Lindsay glanced at each other worriedly before turning at the voice behind them as they emerged onto the street and started down the walkway. "Yeah?" They asked in unison.

"Careful if you plan on going down there again, there's two people having some serious against the wall, 'I need you now' kinky sex."

Danny snorted and Lindsay cleared her throat and blushed furiously.

"Thanks," Danny smiled at the young man before wrapping his arm around Lindsay's shoulder and pressing a kiss to her temple. "We'll make sure to steer clear."

The guy nodded and hurried off down the road, leaving Danny biting his cheek and smirking down at Lindsay's red cheeks.

"Was that close enough to getting caught for you?" he pressed.

She giggled and licked her lips. "Where did you say those handcuffs were, Danny?"

He bit his lip and tightened his grip on her hand as he practically pulled her down the well lit street.

"Round two?" she laughed.

He simply nodded in response, while thinking; _'an extremely kinky round two.' _If he had anything to do with it.

* * *

**_R&R folks? I really appreciate it, and would love to know what you thought :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ _I feel the need to reiterate the M rating for this one. 'Cause *clears throat* at some point during this, I'm convinced somebody else takes over and finishes this off. Well, they don't but… Well, I never thought I would be capable of such filth. _

_I shall never underestimate my filthy mind again, that's for sure._

_This chapter is a somewhat continuation of last chapter. Basically they are home from the bar. 'Cuffs anyone?_

_I can't thank you guys enough for your feedback with this story! I'm thrilled you guys like it. I know I like writing it! It's a challenge to say the least! _

_Now, we get seriously sappy towards the end. I can't help it. I had to bring it back to me somehow!!_

_Carmines go to __**Kerrie**__ and __**Kellan**__ for their encouragement and the general 'WE WANT SMUT' mantra. Thanks girls! I wubs ya both! _

* * *

"Why is my hand not fuckin' working?" Danny grumbled as he thrust the key card into the door as Lindsay sucked lightly on his neck from her position in front of him, pinned against the door.

"'Cause your brain isn't working?" Lindsay whispered against his neck. "Some other place is collecting all the brainpower and currently going through a blood rush?"

"A'right smartass," Danny grumbled as he grabbed her hips and thrust her into their door. "You try opening it when you're about to…"

He trailed off as Lindsay took the card from his hand, slipped it into the slot until the light turned green. She opened the door, stepped into the doorjamb and smirked. "Explain to me what was so testing about that?"

Danny growled low in his throat as he stamped through the door, kicked it shut, grabbed her and then slammed her against the closed door. "You drive me wild." He whispered against her collarbone as he nipped at her tanned skin.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," she gasped as she pushed off of the door, making him stumble backwards. "Bed."

"No!" Danny protested. "Here."

"Bed." Lindsay repeated. "You. Now."

Danny broke away to smirk at her. "There somethin' you want, Monroe?"

"It's Messer, actually." She corrected as her hands slid down his side. She tugged on the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before chucking the garment to the floor.

"Was the rendezvous outside the bar not enough?" Danny pressed as she went for his belt.

She shook her head as she licked her lips. "It made me want you more."

Now, if Danny hadn't been turned on before, that certainly would have done it. However…. He was turned on. Completely and utterly - making her words painful. Painful in the sense that he did not want to just throw her on the bed and fuck her senseless… But, if she carried on that way, it was the way that it was going to have to be.

"You can't go sayin' things like that," Danny admitted.

"And why not?" Lindsay pressed as she slowly unzipped his denim shorts. "Does it turn you on?"

"Whoa, easy there Montana. What you want me to do, come here? That'd be a bit of a let down."

"Would it though?" she smirked. "You've gotta admit, you coming before I've even done anything would boost my ego significantly."

He rolled his eyes but secretly loved the banter being tossed back and forth. "That right? I don't boost your ego enough?"

She shrugged.

_Oh, _Danny smirked inwardly. _If you wanna play, Lindsay… Game on. _"You don't know?" he pressed.

She licked her lips in response.

_She's trying to kill me. _He told himself. He bit his lip in consideration, contemplating his next move.

_She's still fully dressed. _He observed. _Barely at that, but all in the same. _

He moved towards her and grabbed the hem of her strappy top and pulled it over her head without a moment's warning. His hands then moved to the clip in her hair, and unfastened it, letting her curly hair tumble out of the hold it had been in.

He groaned as he looked at her toned and now, tanned body stood in front of him. Hands on her hips, full of attitude.

_Attitude? Hell no, Lindsay… We're fucking that out of you. _

Lindsay noticed the puzzled look on Danny's face and she smirked. "Danny it's a skirt. Do you need me to help you remove it?"

Danny wiggled his eyebrows at her teasing. Instead of responding, he grabbed her effectively lifting her into the air, and automatically she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved them to the bed and dropped her sideways, so that her feet were dangling from the bed. He dropped to his knees as he ran a hand up her thigh.

Lindsay closed her eyes in anticipation, presuming she knew exactly what was going to happen - but it never did. She felt him play with the tiny elastic of her thong, and it was driving her crazy. Why didn't he just remove the damn thing?

"Danny, what are you…?"

He then slid his hand down her thigh with a cold and almost sharp object gliding down after his fingertips.

"Danny… I…"

He turned and slowly walked over to his discarded shorts and picked them up off of the floor. He quickly made his way back to the bed, and turned her so that she was laid properly on the bed. He removed his boxers before sitting on the bed and reaching for whatever he had just put in the pocket.

He placed a key on the bedside table, and Lindsay felt herself moisten at the mere idea of what was about to ensue.

He turned with a mysterious glint in his eyes, and straddled her on the bed as he leant down and pressed kisses to her neck.

"Danny… What are you…?"

She felt a hand take her wrist and she heard a familiar sound. She closed her eyes as a huge grin spread across her face as he handcuffed her other hand to the bedpost.

"You're going to hell." She informed him as she bucked up towards him. "Danny, uncuff me right now!"

He shook his head against her cheek as he placed kisses to the junction of her neck, as he moved to her shoulder. "Sorry Montana." He whispered against her skin. "You've got some serious attitude going on right now. I gotta show you who's boss."

"Get out of here!" She giggled. "I'm not kidding Danny, uncuff me."

He shook his head as he kissed the column of her neck, slowly moving down her body. "No can do." He lamely apologised. "It's gotta be done."

"Screw you." Lindsay spat as she bucked against him. "Let me go."

He shook his head as he sucked lightly at her still creamy breasts. "The more you protest and spur me on the longer I'm gonna keep you tied up and torture you. Make a decision, let me have my fun or let me torture you even more."

She let out a frustrated groan. "I just want you to fuck me."

"All in good time, baby girl." Danny teased as he slowly made his way down her stomach with his tongue, "I'll make sure you're well and truly fucked."

She bit her lip as his lips fell dangerously close to the waistband of her skirt. "Take it off." She begged.

Danny shook his head. "We're hitching it up. Seeing you do that outside the bar did serious things for me, Linds."

"Oh god." She whimpered. "Danny please…"

"What?" he asked smugly as he pressed a trail of kisses down her thigh and leg. "What's the matter? What do you want?"

"Please." She begged. "Anything just… Oh god. You're… Please?"

He bit his lip as he slowly pushed up onto the balls of his feet and slowly removed her shoes and tossed them over his head. "I don't understand what you're asking me to do."

She went to move her hands, but realised she was restrained. She let out a frustrated groan and bucked up towards him. "I hate you so much right now."

"Do you?" he pressed as he slowly traced his fingertips on her thigh. "In your alcohol fuelled state you hate me?"

"YES!" She cried. "I need you to fuck me and instead you're driving me insane."

"Maybe I don't want to fuck you." Danny reasoned. "Maybe that's not on the cards."

"Well we'll see about that." Lindsay grinned mischievously. "Seriously, Danny… Please. Just… I'm going to… I need to…"

"What baby? What do you need?"

"I need you to make me come." She begged. "It's too much… I… god Danny, please? Do something to me. Anything. I don't care. Just make me come."

He took a deep breath as his arousal painfully throbbed, begging him to just slide into her and fuck her senseless.

He licked his lips as he glanced at her thong, clearly showing evidence of her arousal. "You really want me?" he pressed, wanting her hear her beg.

"Yes!" She cried. "Please. Please Danny. Do whatever. Just do something. Anything. I need you."

_I need you. _Danny heard in his head. Over and over again.

"Boom." He smirked as he pushed up off the bed and padded away from her.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" she bellowed at him as he slipped on his shorts and pulled his shirt over his head. "DANNY!"

"I'll be two minutes."

"Get your ass back here and uncuff me, Danny." Lindsay glared at his back. "I mean it."

Danny smirked with the key card in one hand, the other on the door. "Really, Linds? What you gonna do?"

She glared furiously at him. "If you don't want me to kill you, hide your body, then bring you back to life to divorce you, I suggest you think carefully before walking out that door."

Danny smirked as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

Five minutes and a trip to the ice machine later, Danny strolled with the ice bucket in his hands through the hotel room door.

"I thought you might have pulled a Houdini on me for a minute." Danny smirked at Lindsay who was still laid in her cuffed position on the bed.

"Die."

"That's not very nice, Montana." Danny informed her as he placed the bucket of ice on the bedside table.

"I don't know what you think you're going to do with that, but you're comin' nowhere near me with ice cubes, Danny."

"Oh chill out, Lindsay." He smirked as he discarded his shirt and picked up and ice cube.

"Don't you even dare."

Danny wiggled his eyebrows as he straddled her on the bed, and slipped the ice cube in between his teeth.

"I know how to hide bodies!" Lindsay shrieked as he lowered his mouth to her stomach. "I can kill you sixty seven different ways!"

Danny had no response to that other than to glide the glistening object down Lindsay's stomach.

"Make that sixty eight." She gasped as her body involuntary arched up towards him. "Do you really hate me this much?"

He looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow, his eyes silently telling her to hush her constant talking and one-liners.

"Uncuff me!" she begged. "Please Danny. I can't deal with you doing that while I'm tied up."

He journeyed up the bed and pressed a kiss to her lips, sliding the wet ice cube into her mouth.

"Hopefully it'll take you a while to chomp on that so I can have some peace and quiet while I torture you."

Lindsay's eyes widened as he reached for another ice cube and ran it down her side before slipping it into his mouth again.

She furiously chomped on the ice cube, so that she could protest some more, but cringed. _Damn it; brain freeze. _

Danny slowly moved his attention to her skirt, or more specifically what was waiting for him underneath. He felt Lindsay stiffen underneath him, as she realised what he was planning to do with said ice cube in his mouth.

And he smirked to himself as he figured that he was either in for a world of hurt, or some seriously kinky sex after this.

He hooked his index finger around the waistband of her thong and slowly slid it down her thighs before tossing it randomly over his shoulder, landing where her shoes had previous.

He felt a strain in his shorts as his fingers moved forward to her skirt to hitch it up.

_If you're going to do it, _He thought, _you might as well do it right. _

He sat up and quickly discarded the denim shorts from his legs and tossed them to the floor as he slowly and painfully hitched her already short skirt up her thighs, revealing his target.

Arching towards him in anticipation, Lindsay let out a moan of pain almost as he tortured her with the mere prospect of what he was about to do. Still trying to get rid of the ice cube in her mouth, she bucked up towards him, hoping to gain some type of release.

Preferably sooner rather than later.

He dipped his head to her hot core and instantly she was putty in his hands. She could feel herself slipping away under the sensations currently electrifying her body. The contrast of the freezing ice cube, and his warm breath blowing on said ice cube, was something she had never experience before in her life.

And, if she had the freedom of being able to use her hands, she would have been raking her nails through his short hair, spurring and begging him to stop teasing her.

"Oh god," she gasped as he rubbed the ice cube up and down her slit. Her head flailed back as she lost all sense of communication. There was nothing she could do or say.

The ball was in his court and she had thrown the towel in.

This was something she was just going to have to endure.

He slipped the ice cube into his cheek, and secured it there as he ran his, now cold tongue, along the same path of the ice cube, lapping up her juices, before releasing the ice cube and securing it in his teeth and rubbing it against her clit.

She cried out at the sensation and bucked up towards him, which in effect aroused him more so. But he was determined that this was about her. This was his revenge (or reward) for the moment out on the balcony days previous.

His cock tingled at the mere thought of the things Lindsay's mouth did and could do to him. And he hoped that now, when she looked at him in a passion filled and aroused state, she would think about his mouth, and remember all the things he was capable of.

He slipped the ice cube onto the tip of his tongue, effectively increasing both of their arousal. He could tell from how wet Lindsay was and the mere gasps and shudders that she was extremely 'in to' everything he was doing.

He just hoped she loved it as much as he did.

He chomped on the remnants of the ice cube and blew softly onto her dripping wet centre, teasing her mercilessly with both the hot and cold contrasts. She responded by arching up towards him, moving her hands and rocking the bedpost, due to the fact she was still handcuffed.

He sucked lightly on her clit, before exploring Lindsay's hot core with his tongue. He knew every inch of Lindsay. Inside and out. Intimately and non-intimately. However, there was something about her that made him feel like there was always something more he had to learn. There was always something new about her. He found her mysterious, and alluring, and in the same breath, he felt like he could hold both of his hands up (unlike her at this moment in time) and readily admit he knew everything about her. She confused him; yet, she made perfect sense to him, all at the same time.

There was something that made her so perfect he couldn't transpire his feelings into words.

Danny heard a raspy moan emit from her shuddering body, practically begging for him to stop teasing her and give her the release she was craving.

He lapped up her juices before drawing lazy patterns around clit with his tongue. Electrifying her with every tongue stroke.

"I'm begging you." She pleaded with him. "Please. Please just… Make me come."

Hearing her beg him to make her come – giving him all the power spurred him on, vowing to himself to give her an orgasm she wouldn't forget.

He took both her legs with his hands and spread them a little wider than what they already were giving him a better view and ability to do more things to her.

She bucked up towards him, begging for some type of contact. Something. Anything.

"I need you. I need part of you in me. I don't care what it is." She gasped as she writhed underneath him on the bed.

He fought back the urge to shed his boxers and fuck her senseless, giving into what he knew she wanted so desperately. No. He was determined to make her come in less practised methods, pe say.

He dipped his head low, breathing in her musky scent, and swallowed heavily. He wished he had more time like this with Lindsay. He craved for days where it was just them, exploring, torturing and pleasing each other.

"Danny." She begged, bringing him out of his though process. "Please."

He slipped his tongue into her hot core and initially continued his previous technique of lazy patterns around her clit, and now inside her slick centre. Lindsay let out a throaty moan and Danny heard the bedpost moving again, clearly indicating she was fighting to free her wrists.

He removed his tongue from her centre and replaced it with two fingers, slowly pumping in and out of her as she bit her lip trying to stop herself from crying out.

Danny focused his attention on her clit, lapping and sucking at it in time to his thrusting into her core, effectively giving her an intense burst of arousal and pleasure every time he did so.

"How close are you?" he whispered against her curls.

"So close." She gasped as she bucked towards him, wanting him to take her in his mouth. "So close it hurts."

"Come for me." he growled as he bit down softly on her clit as he sucked at her, all the while continuing his thrusting into her. "I wanna hear you come." He stipulated. "Now."

She swallowed, as her brain tried to comprehend the things her husband was doing to her. Doing amazing things with his mouth, incredible things with his talented fingers and now dishing out demands here, there and everywhere.

"I can't." she gasped. "I want to… and I'm… but I can't."

He removed his digits and replaced them with his tongue, as he lapped at her juices, while working her clit with the pad of his thumb, knowing that the circling motions always threw her over the edge. He could feel her clenching around him as he continued to tease her inner walls with his tongue.

"So close." She gasped as she fought with the handcuffs to free her hands. "I'm gonna come."

Within milliseconds of her whispering the words, he could feel her inner walls pulse and contract around him, as he continued to tease her and lap at her juices. He quickened his pace on her clit with his thumb as she cried out and raised her hips from the bed trying to draw him further into her.

She collapsed to the bed, a sweaty and gasping mess as Danny pressed small loving kisses to her curls. His fingers moved to the waist of her skirt, and undid the button before slowly sliding the garment down her legs and throwing it behind him.

She gasped for the air her orgasm had seemed to knock from her lungs as he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the small silver item that she had been begging for the whole time.

Before he unfastened the handcuffs, he pressed a kiss to her neck, and slowly made his way up the column of her neck before kissing her cheek and placing a final kiss on her lips, which she instantly deepened and drew him in further.

It didn't register until she slipped her tongue into his mouth that she was tasting her own juices on him. He broke away from the kiss, knowing full well that he needed to untie her before deepening the kiss any further.

As soon as he had released both her wrists, her hands moved to his head and neck and pulled him down in a scorching kiss as she desperately fought with his tongue to touch every ridge and groove in his mouth.

He was mesmerised at the things Lindsay would and could do to him.

And as he felt her small hands remove his boxers from his toned abdomen before taking his straining cock in her hands and gliding him into her slick centre, he realised that he had no control when it came to this woman.

His wife.

And as she thrust her hips up towards him drawing him deeper into her, he buried his head into her shoulder and kissed her sweaty skin and whispered. "I love you."

And he would, forever and ever.

'Till his last breath.

* * *

_See, told you... _

_Keep on reviewing guys - it keeps me from being lazy!_ _And really, who doesn't adore reviews?_

_Thanks for reading! x_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: It's been a while since we updated this one - guess I lost a little bit of focus with it with the excitement of Lucy coming and what not... But I digress... Summer hiatus with no inspiration - filth in Greece - awesome sauce!_**

**_Thankies to Kellan and Kerrie for the encouragement and the once over. Wub ya girlies!!_**

* * *

Danny heaved a breath as he slowly raised his body from the floor.

"One hundred and thirty three. Must get rid of Greek food belly." He grumbled as he continued his stomach crunches on the floor of their bedroom in the hotel room.

"Linds? You in the shower yet?" he called.

No answer.

"Linds?"

Again, no answer.

"Please yourself." He muttered as he continued his stomach crunches. He knew that in reality he had anything but a belly. However, he had looked down at his stomach when they had sat on the beach the day before and he had seen a little overhang, despite his toned muscles.

Lindsay had laughed and pinched her post- pregnancy belly and said that he didn't know the meaning of belly. And she was right, he probably didn't. Not that Lindsay did either. But he hadn't worked out in nearly a week, other than pinning Lindsay to walls.

And it just wouldn't do.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on getting to his two hundred stomach crunches before dinner.

So he could put on all the 'weight' back on that he had just 'lost'.

He completed another crunch as he felt a familiar body plop herself down on his stomach, with her legs settled by his sides.

"Lindsay, what the fuck?" he asked as sat up and tensed his core muscles before laying back down, completing another crunch.

"Kiss me."

He sat up, pressed a kiss to her lips and relaxed on the floor. "Happy?"

"Kiss me."

Danny laughed as he sat up once again and tensed his muscles mid-position. "You know you're not heavy, but after a hundred and fifty of these Linds, my stomach's a little sensitive and sore."

"Kiss me."

He complied as he tensed his muscles in mid position. "As much as I like this game, I'm thinking I'm going to have to throw you off me, Linds… go jump in the shower."

"Kiss me."

"Did you lose all ability to say anything else?" Danny asked as he complied and kissed her before flailing back to the carpeted floor. "As much as I love kissing you."

"Kiss me."

Danny laughed as he completed another tummy crunch and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Is there something you want?"

"Kiss me."

"A'right missy." Danny laughed as he grabbed her hips, and flipped them so he was effectively pinning her to the ground. "What's the matter?"

"Kiss me." She demanded as her whole body shook from her giggles underneath him.

"What have you been taking?" Danny laughed against her lips as he balanced himself with his hands placed by either side of her head. "Can I have some?"

"Kiss me."

Danny dropped his head and placed soft kisses to lips. He drew her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked lightly, before slipping his tongue into her mouth and intensifying the kiss.

Danny heard her stifle a moan, which reverberated into his mouth, it effectively made him deepen the kiss, and turned him on in the simplest of ways.

He was astounded at how well Lindsay could multitask sometimes. As her tongue danced across his lazily, he felt her hands slide down his bare sides and play with the waistband of his athletic shorts before she slipped her hand inside and stroked him gently.

"You're such a distraction." Danny grumbled against her lips.

"Fuck me."

He felt a wave of passion ignite the constant burning in the pit of his stomach with her raspy words.

"No kiss me?" Danny teased.

"Fuck me." she repeated.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He informed her. "But you know, I was doing something…"

"You're doing me now."

"So we _can_ say other words." Danny mused as he bit his lip, trying to control his passion while she teased him with her hand. "'Cause I thought we only knew three words for a minute there."

"Wiseass." Lindsay smirked.

"So that's a grand total of seven words."

"Do you want to have sex?" Lindsay implored. "Like really? I could just go jump in the shower and deal with this by myself."

"When is DIY the same as the things I can do to you? You always come to me anyway to finish the job."

"I do not!" Lindsay scoffed. "How dare you even…"

He cut her off by crashing his lips down on her's fighting for entrance as his hands desperately fought to rid her of his baggy NYPD gym shirt she had swiped as her nightwear after her's had failed to make it to their suitcase.

"This always looks better on you." He whispered.

"It'll look even better draped over that chair after you've chucked it across the room." She informed him as she edged up off the carpet and removed her hands from inside his shorts. She held her hands over her head, so he could easily slip the shirt over her head and like she had told him, he chucked it across the room.

"No bra?" Danny observed. "I'm impressed."

Her hands journeyed up his body and her fingers quickly found themselves being laced in his sandy blonde hair. She pulled him towards her and instantly started exploring every groove and ridge in his mouth with her talented and experienced tongue. She slowly raked her fingers through his hair, torturing him with the sensations from her fingertips.

Danny broke away from the kiss, chest heaving as he gazed down at her and the twinkling in her eyes. He winked at her causing an eruption of giggles from the woman underneath him.

"What?" He gasped dramatically. "What I do?"

"Nothin'" she giggled as she craned her neck up off of the floor to kiss him softly.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Danny observed in between kisses.

"You just make me giggle."

"I make you do a lot of things." Danny teased as he knelt by either side of her legs, and peeled her red, lacy French Knickers from her toned and tanned thighs. "I make you make a lot of noise too."

She bit her lip as her eyes fluttered shut.

"You close your eyes, Linds. I can't see that fuck me twinkle in your eyes. Open them."

She shook her head.

He smirked as he discarded his shorts and boxers, throwing both garments randomly behind him. Her brows furrowed at the apparent loss of contact between the two of them, but she still refused to open her eyes and give him what he wanted.

He smirked as he retook his position at her entrance and decided to give her one last chance to open her eyes.

"Baby, look at me."

She shook her head as she writhed underneath him, silently begging him to touch her in some way, to give her a release.

"Last chance. After this you can't say I didn't warn you."

Her eyes didn't flutter.

He bit his lip and thrust into her, eliciting a gasp from her as her eyes flew open.

"Boom." He smirked down at her.

"Danny," she moaned. "A little warning."

"You wanted me to fuck you." He reminded her as he pinned her to the floor underneath him and began thrusting into her dripping centre, "So that's what I'm gonna do. Fuck you."

She grinned cheekily as she grabbed his arms that were keeping him balanced by her hand, and knocked them, making him plummet to the floor and on top of her, bringing him close.

"Play fair." He grumbled. "I don't want any sex related injuries. The travel insurance doesn't cover kinky sex with Lindsay."

She winked at him before pursing her lips together and tracing her fingertips lightly down his back, effectively sending him wild as her nails created lazy patterns in their path.

Danny pressed a chaste kiss to her lips as he withdrew slowly from her and thrust back into her hot core. He edged his head to the column of her neck and began placing peppered kisses to the area, gaining himself a gasp of pleasure from Lindsay.

"Harder." Lindsay begged breathlessly from his slow pace filling her repeatedly.

"All in good time." He teased as he slowly filled her, as he whispered the words against her neck.

"No, not in good time." Lindsay growled as she dug her nails into him and dragged them down his back as he slowly thrust into her. "Now."

He smirked at how demanding Lindsay could be sometimes when she was spectacularly turned on. He pulled away from her neck, and gazed down at her, his blue orbs sparkling. He smiled as he reached for her hands that were currently raking their way down his back, leaving red grazes. Instead he intertwined their hands together, and pinned them above her head as he dived into her, making her grip to his hands, digging her nails in.

"Let go." She whispered breathlessly. "I want to be able to hold you."

He ignored her pleas despite how badly he wanted her delicate hands on him. He did however, let go of her hands for other reasons. His fingertips brushed their way down her sides making her shudder, as he made his way to her legs. He nudged them wider, as he grabbed a thigh and hooked his arm underneath.

Lindsay gasped at the new ministrations and gripped onto the bicep that was holding her leg in midair. "Oh god, don't move me. Whatever you do…. just… don't… move… me…"

Danny swallowed his ragged breath as he continued pumping into her, increasing his pace with each thrust. "You like that?"

She nodded breathlessly all other words failing her as she gripped to his arm with her hand.

"How badly do you want me?" He pressed as he hitched her thigh further in the air, eliciting a gasp from Lindsay.

"So bad." Lindsay whispered. "More than ever before."

"How bad?"

"So bad I want you to shut the fuck up and kiss me like you've never kissed me before. I want you to kiss me like the first time you kissed me."

Danny bit his lip as he tried to control his emotions and desire as he flashbacked to their first night on the pool table. The desire and desperate need that fuelled their kiss never failed to bring him close to the edge.

He wanted to kiss her, but he was torn – if he decided to kiss her, he had to let go of Lindsay's toned leg that was currently balanced on his shoulder as he pounded into her. And as badly as he wanted to kiss her, the noises she was making, including gasps, begs, sighs and pleas for him not to stop wasn't anything he was going to put an end to at this moment in time.

"I'm so close." She cried as his hand slipped in between them and worked her clit. She bucked involuntary up towards him as her previously flailing arms moved to his hips that were thrusting into her, almost like she was directing him to how and where she wanted him.

He bit his lip as she dug her nails into his muscles and hitched her calf more securely onto his shoulder, making the angle in which he thrust into her was mind blowing for the both of them, with him hitting the same spot every time. He loved it when she took control somewhat. Sure, he loved going all out, cuffing her to the bedpost and showing her that she was infact his.

But sometimes, Lindsay in charge equaled some extremely hot sex.

And he was all for hot sex with a kinky Lindsay.

He increased his pace as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, making sure he nailed all the places that he knew sent her wild, especially now after she had shown him exactly how she liked it. Why she hadn't done it before, he'd never know. But he was for damn sure it would happen again. And again. And again. And again.

"You close?" He pressed as he felt her inner muscles slowly begin to contract around him in anticipation.

She nodded, words failing, as she laid, gripping his hips with her hands, nails and fingers, thinking that if she dared move, the pressure that had quickly piled up in the pit of her stomach would disappear.

And god knows she needed this release.

She peeled her eyes open as she looked up and a perspiring Danny. Love and desire presented in his eyes quite predominately as he filled her continuously, trying to find deeper depths to Lindsay each time he did so.

They both knew she was close. Her inability to move were the first tell tale signs, accompanied with the slow but continuous pulsing around him as he filled her.

"Come for me, baby." He whispered as he swiftly rubbed her clit, making her convulse with the administration.

She bit her lip in anticipation, desperately trying to concentrate on everything he was doing to her, but her mind was fuelled focus on finishing before he did. "Don't stop." She begged as she flailed underneath him on the floor.

"Not until you're coming around me." He whispered. "I'm gonna come soon…"

She felt it. She felt it coming as he continued playing with her clit as he thrust into her, the thrusts getting more erratic and awkward as he, himself fell close to the edge.

With one last firm rub of her clit, she cried out, gripping to his hips as he increased his pace as her inner walls contracted around him in a mind blowing orgasm that ripped through her very person, overtaking her completely, leaving her speechless. Danny's hand moved to her leg that was hooked on his shoulder and pushed it away from him slightly, changing the angle to which he thrust into her, which effectively sparked a new orgasm at the drastic change to area deep inside her that he repeatedly hitting.

"Oh my god," she cried out as she milked him, her tanned skin glistening with perspiration from the heat inside the room and between the two of them as they laid on the hotel room floor. "Oh god, Danny."

He gripped onto her thigh, his own short nails pressing into thigh as he held her while he fell close to the edge. His thrusts were even more erratic as he tried to gain his previous rhythm, but with his own pressing orgasm, with the skill and rhythm he had previously developed had been shot.

She bucked up towards him, allowing him to go even deeper, considering the angle he had her at and she cried out and the sensation of her already sensitive clit being hit as he thrust into her furiously and the way in which is nails dug into her thigh out of his own sheer pleasure.

"So close, baby." He grunted as he thrust into her. "Don't move. Please don't move."

Despite her two orgasms to the count, hearing him beg her not to move, when it was usually her begging him not to move, turned her on – spectacularly. It wasn't something he usually said, and to hear it in his desire-fuelled state did nothing short of amazing things to Lindsay.

"Say that again." She whispered.

"Don't move, baby. I'm so close." He begged. "So close. Don't move. Please don't move."

And she didn't.

But she did come.

Again.

Hard and fast.

She cried out as he thrust hard into her one last time. Buried deep inside her; he came as she contracted around him, leaving him breathless at the sensation of her third orgasm, to his first.

Feeling desperately pleased with himself, his cock finally stopped twitching inside her and he let go of her leg and slowly lowered it to the floor as he collapsed on top of her, still buried deep inside of her.

He rested his head in the juncture of her neck and gasped for breath as he regained some sort of composure. Underneath him, her chest was heaving coming down off of her high with him still joined to her, inside of her.

"I love you." He whispered against her neck, her only being able to make the words out as the breath formed on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Her hands ran up his sides and slowly danced through his short hair as she softly pulled him away from where he had buried his face. She pressed a light kiss to his lips, before lazily slipping her tongue into his mouth, and initiating a loving and lazy kiss between the two as they lay on their hotel room floor.

He broke away as he kissed her forehead and slid out of her. He pushed up to his knees and scooped her up off of the floor and held her as he carried her to the bed and laid her down. She was perfectly capable to get up of the floor and walk to the bed, no matter hard he had fucked her, but to see, and feel him do something so loving after something so intense warmed her heart. She scooted across the bed and patted the area next to her, indicating she wanted him to lie down next to her. He instantly complied and drew her into his arms before pressing a kiss to her temple. She turned sideways so that her back was facing him and he drew his arms around her and molded her into his strong chest, and holding her tight.

She could feel her eyes slowly flutter shut as she snuggled into his warm arms as he held her with one arm, all the while lacing his fingers in her hair, and brushing it out of her face with his fingertips.

"You're gonna make me go to sleep." She complained as he continued massaging her head with his fingertips delicately. "We've got dinner in a little bit."

"We'll order room service." He suggested as he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Go to sleep, baby. I'll wake you up."

She wiggled further into his body as her hands wrapped themselves around the one arm that held her close to him, low and across her stomach.

And before she knew it, her eyes fluttered shut, leaving Danny to kiss every inch of her, basking in their afterglow.

* * *

**_Fuel the muse with reviews? They're very much appreciated! :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Yes! A filth update! Karma was extremely nice to me, so we thought that - with the prodding and threats of sleeping on the floor from IlovePeterPetrelli - I should update! and well... I felt inspired... So... _**

**_Huggles and snuggles to Kerrie and Kellan - neither of which have seen the latter part of this chapter. Happy Saturday girls! _**

* * *

Danny sniggered as he watched Lindsay from behind the shield of his aviator sunglasses. At this moment in time, she was battling with the bowline knot Danny had asked her to do. She had nodded vigorously when he had asked her if she knew how to do one, and in true Montana fashion, insisted she didn't need any help. Whatsoever.

Danny was now sat smugly at the other end of the boat. "How's that knot comin', Montana?"

"Fine."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" he asked amusedly.

"No." she scoffed. "It will come to me though. Don't help me."

"Wasn't going to, Montana… You can do it. I believe in you."

"Good." She huffed as she let out a frustrated puff of air. "So you should."

Danny stretched out on the boat they had rented for the afternoon, basking in the warm rays on his tanned stomach.

He heard a groan and instantly, he felt his Hawaiian shorts become tight.

"Everythin' okay?" he asked from his position where he laid on the deck.

"Fine!" She huffed as she blew her bangs off her forehead. "I'm fine. Burning to death, no idea what I'm doing and going to sink in the bastard sea, but whatever… Everything's fine."

Danny sat up and smiled at Lindsay, "Baby, do you need me to talk you through it?"

"NO!" She glared at him. "Stop it. Stop acting all smug. I know how to sail."

Danny laughed. "It's alright, Montana – you don't have to be perfect at everything. You're already perfect to me."

She flailed back and threw the piece of rope as she flung herself to her towel.

Danny snorted as he stood up and padded barefoot across the small yacht they had rented and quickly tied the knot. "See." He smirked as he stood over her. "It really wasn't that testing to ask for my help."

"Go jump in the sea." Lindsay growled as she stretched out under the shadow of Danny.

"How 'bout I take you in there with me?"

Lindsay peeled one eye open and stared pointedly at him.

Danny dropped down to his knees and straddled her waist as he leant down and pressed kisses to neck.

She fought the sigh and moan of pleasure as he slid his fingers down her sensitive sides.

"Don't start," Lindsay pleaded. "I want to have one day with no sex."

"One day with no sex? We did that at the beginning of the honeymoon." Danny protested. "I didn't like it."

"Watch me care." Lindsay scoffed as she wiggled underneath him and turned onto her stomach. "You're blocking my sun."

"Need some sun cream on?" Danny asked as he sat next to her.

"No."

"You'll burn."

"I'd rather. You give amazing massages. You give Montana massage. Montana will want sex. Montana doesn't want sex. So no massage for Montana."

"A simple no would have been sufficient." Danny shrugged. "But you know, Linds… You hate it when you burn. And you have such fair skin, you'll burn quick, you're already kind of pink…"

"No thank you." Lindsay shook her head. "No massage."

Danny shrugged as he snuggled up to her side and pressed a kiss against the column of her neck before whispering. "Well, when you fall asleep in the sun – don't be alarmed if you feel my talented fingers massaging the lotion into your skin. I'm not having my girl burn."

Lindsay squirmed as he pressed a final kiss to her neck and sucked lightly before lying on his back and soaking up the sun on the deck next to her.

_Oh he's something else. _Lindsay thought to herself. _He knows how to work me; I'll give him that. _

Lindsay sighed and fought the smirk that was begging to stretch across her face. She turned over and snuggled into Danny's side and rested her head against his chest.

"Whoa there, Montana. What'cha doing?"

"Giving you a funny tan pattern." She giggled.

"Only you." He rolled his eyes. "Linds, will you move? I'm burning up."

"I want to be near you."

"Be near to me when you're on the towel."

"But I want to feel you."

"You didn't want anything to do with me twenty seconds ago."

Lindsay sniffed dramatically and rolled over back onto her towel. "I know where I'm not wanted."

_Not wanted?_ Danny gasped inwardly. "Baby, when have I ever said I didn't want you?"

She ignored him, and the smirk that was stretching across her face as she faced away from him.

"I'm talking to you." He informed her. "When have I ever said I haven't…?"

He was cut off by her hungry assault to his lips. He was unsure of when it was she turned to face him. However, she had.

He quickly pulled her on top of him, and wrapped his arms around her as she threaded her fingers through his hair, keeping him close and tasting every inch of him as the rocking from the waves and the boat, moved them slightly.

He turned them and encased her on the beach towel. He nudged her neck to the side slightly, and affixed his lips to her neck and teased her as he kissed her, sending chills up and down her spine.

"Not again." She pleaded. "Please Danny."

Danny licked his lips and kissed her jaw before making his way to her lips and kissed her softly.

She grabbed his hand that was tracing her sides and guided it to her bikini bottoms.

She let out a throaty moan as he ran a finger over her slit. "I thought you weren't wanting sex?" he rasped.

"I changed my mind." She informed him as she slowly untied his swimming shorts and pushed them down his toned legs. "I can't keep my hands off you."

Danny licked his lips as he slipped a finger into her core. "You sure you just changed your mind?" he pressed. "'Cause I'm thinking you were lying before."

"I prefer the term hard to get." She moaned as he pumped the single digit into her.

Her hips involuntarily bucked up towards him as he circled her clit lazily as he pressed light kisses to the valley in between her breasts.

"Stop teasing me," she begged. "You've teased me enough on this trip to last me a life time."

Danny ignored her as his free hand went to the material that was tied around Lindsay's neck. He slowly untied the stripy yellow and blue bikini, before raising her up from the boat's deck and unclasping the clasp at the back. He quickly chucked it to one side; landing on top of his previously discarded swimming shorts.

"I need you." Lindsay whimpered. "Now."

"You've changed your tune." Danny teased as he nibbled at her neck. "A minute ago you didn't want me."

"I do." She begged. "I want you."

"Well maybe I don't want you." He whispered against her neck as he teased her clit, "Maybe I'm just not in the mood."

She opened her eyes, moved her neck and stared at him. She moved her free hand down to Danny's crotch and took him in her hand and began stroking him. "Oh yeah, you don't want me? I have evidence to suggest otherwise Detective Messer."

Danny smirked and bit his lip as she gripped firmly to his cock, travelling up and down his shaft quickly. "So maybe I do want you."

"I'd say you really wanted me, actually." Lindsay smirked, despite her being brazenly teased by Danny. "I actually think you're not far from coming."

Danny attempted to block out her sex-laced voice as he pushed her bikini bottoms down her tanned legs. "Just know I'm not happy that you won this round." He grumbled as he tossed them away.

Lindsay let out a giggle as she pulled his body down towards her, so she could feel his cock pressing against her entrance. "I always win."

Danny raised his eyebrows suggestively as he thrust forward, into her slowly, filling her completely, before withdrawing and teasing her entrance with the head of his cock. "You wanna place a bet on that?"

Lindsay swallowed as her eyes fluttered shut. "Can I get back to you on that?"

He smirked as she failed to string a sentence together underneath him. Loving the ways in which he made her lose complete control spurred him on, as he once again pushed through her slick folds into her tight centre with no warning.

He moved his hands from her waist, and grabbed her hands. She moaned against his lips as he held her hands over her head, intertwining both like he had done on the beach, encasing her in a protective shield.

He slowly dipped his head to the column of her neck as he slid into her, filling her completely. "I love the way you feel around me."

She groaned and tightened her grip on their hands as her thumb stroked his hand affectionately. "I just love you." She whispered.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Danny asked as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I mean your back being on the boat deck and everythin'. You're alright, right?"

Lindsay mindlessly shook her head. "I'm fine. Just don't stop." She pleaded.

Danny grunted in response as he thrust into her slowly, his cock feeling every ridge in her hot centre.

She prised her hands away from where they were intertwined with his above her head, and she lightly grazed her fingertips down his sides before gripping to his back.

"Not the nails." he whispered against her neck where he had buried his face as he took in her faint smells of her perfume from the night before. "Anything but the nails."

She giggled as she slowly raked her nails down his back as she bucked up towards him, drawing him in even further.

He withdrew from her completely before slamming back in, drawing her immobile and effectively stopping her from raking her nails down his back. She gripped to him, and automatically wrapped her legs tight around his waist, drawing him down towards her, and holding him there as best she could.

He laid his hands on either side of her head on the deck as he enclosed Lindsay underneath his body, and continued his previous speed of quick and rapid thrusts into her, desperate to make her cry out with gasps of pleasure.

However, with each time he pumped into her, he didn't gain the desired reaction he was looking for. Instead she merely gripped to him, completely unresponsive.

"Lindsay, am I hurtin' you?" he asked finally, slightly wary of her lack of participation.

"Slower." She whispered against his neck as she buried her face in the juncture of her neck.

"Slower?" he rasped, trying to make sure he had heard her right.

She nodded against him as she gripped to him.

_That's a new one. _Danny thought to himself as he withdrew from her slowly. "Are you alright?"

She merely nodded as she turned her head and kissed his lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth after he granted her instant access.

He began to multitask in decreasing his pace while he kissed her languidly and thoroughly.

"I love you." She whispered as she broke away for a moment.

"I love you too, baby." He whispered.

She swallowed noisly, before whispering "Slower," again.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "What's the matter?"

"Just slower." She pleaded.

He bit his lip as he torturously drew in and out of her at a pace slower than what he figured he had ever made love to her before.

"Why so slow?" he rasped, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Lasts longer." She murmured as she bit her lower lip.

"Mood killer." He teased as he steadily slid into her.

"I meant _I_ last longer." She growled as he hesitated for a second before pulling back. "I'm so close and I don't want to yet."

He let out a groan and bit his lip as he unwittingly increased his pace as his aching cock twitched inside of her. "You can't tell me things like that."

"Why?" she breathed as she dug her nails into his bicep, holding his body over her.

"Because you know how much it turns me on when I know you're nearly there."

"I am," she insisted. "So close."

He further increased his pace at her words, eliciting a throaty moan from Lindsay. "Danny…"

He bit his lip, as he pressed his hands onto the deck before removing one hand, and slipping it between their bodies.

Lindsay let out a cry of pleasure, just at the sensation and realisation that Danny was about to bring her closer to the edge, whether she liked it or not. "Oh god," she cried as his thumb flicked briefly over her clit.

He suddenly stopped his pumping into her, and instead, he kept them connected by staying buried deep inside of her, while he slowly brought her to the edge with his talented fingers.

The breath hitched in her throat as he grazed her swollen nub delicately, while he withdrew from her by merely an inch each time before sliding and burying himself deep, connecting them again.

Lindsay lunged forwards and latched onto Danny's lip with her teeth and nibbled lightly as her body arched up towards him. He moaned into her mouth at her administrations, and swallowed, as he attempted to gain his composure. Knowing he was probably closer to the edge than she was, was getting painful in the sense that he was trying to do everything in his power to bring her to her own orgasm before him, but with the burning sensation in his stomach, and her all inner muscles contracting around him in anticipation on a all too regular basis was beginning to be too much.

He slipped his tongue into Lindsay's mouth and instantly she ignited a passionate kiss as she laced her fingers through his short hair and pulled him close.

He soon forgot what he had been doing, and his hands slowly found their way to her slender sides, and he began tracing his fingertips along her soft skin, all the while buried deep inside her.

He moved slightly effectively changing his position inside her, and Lindsay gasped into his mouth, before latching her teeth onto his bottom lip. "I'm gonna come!" She cried as she gripped to his arms.

Within seconds of her verbal warning, he felt her inner walls contract around him and he instantly took that as an opportunity to begin his thrusts.

The pulsing and contracting around him, simulated his already throbbing cock, and made him teeter on the edge, quickly following Lindsay.

She moved from biting his lip, and instantly went for his shoulder as she cried out, while Danny pounded into her, lengthening her orgasm at the new sensations, each time he thrust into her. She bit down on his shoulder blade, while gripping her nails into his strong and toned biceps.

With the sensation of Lindsay sinking her teeth into his shoulder, made the fire in the pit of his stomach erupted, and as he let out a ragged breath, he felt himself spill into his wife as she gripped to him still riding out her high.

"Lindsay." He rasped with his thick accent, splitting the syllabus of her name as his chest heaved.

She closed her eyes, basking in the afterglow, as Danny pressed soft kisses along her jaw line.

"I love you." She whispered against his neck as she in turn showered him with kisses.

He kissed her temple softly before pushing up off of her slender frame and collapsing next to her on the towel. "Wow."

Lindsay merely cuddled up to him and let out a relaxed sigh as she traced lazy patterns into his chest.

"Happy?" Danny asked as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Lindsay's head.

She giggled and nodded, before turning her head and facing him. "I just had mind numbing sex with the love of my life in the middle of the Aegean Sea on a very expensive yacht, in the sunshine on my honeymoon. Yes. I do believe I'm happy."

"Aegean Sea?" Danny laughed. "What the… how do you even know that?"

"Out of all the things I just said, you comment on that?" she asked as she raised her head of his chest lightly.

He chuckled and brought her head back to his chest, "When your beautiful wife comes out with Greek sea names, you kinda zone in on that, babe."

"Well, you would have surely known the name if you had listened in Ancient Greek history had you not been oogling your high school history teacher."

"My history teacher in High school was a seventy year old man." Danny deadpanned.

"Like I said…" Lindsay sighed. "Had you not been oogling your high school History teacher…"

"Easy tiger." Danny warned as he threaded his hands through her silky hair. "I could chuck you into the Aegean Sea."

"Aww," Lindsay gushed, "Look at that – you used it in a sentence and everything."

"You drive me crazy, Montana." He whined.

"You loved me from the moment you met me." She informed him. "You just didn't know it. And you've just grown to love me more and more… And that crazy comment - you're only crazily in love with me."

He shook his head as he kissed her forehead.

All the while never breathing a word against what she was saying.

'Cause she was absolutely right.

He'd just never, ever tell her that.

Ever.

* * *

**_Now, I realise sea names don't come up in Ancient Greek History - but you know When In Greece and all that - it flowed and I decided to suspend my disbelief and give into the muse. I find I lose when we argue. Sad day. :(_**

**_Do feel free to review, they're much appreciated - because seriously, 98 reviews for seven chapters - I'm sorry Kerrie - but ZOMG!_** _**You guys are awesome! I really appreciate it!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hey guys – t'is a continuation of last chapter – I tried to make that come across, but just wanted to let you guys know, so we were both on the same page!_**

**_Keep the reviews coming – you guys are so awesome! And I'm going to try to get back to all of you who have reviewed (or at least starting from now) this week after I've finished the masses of exams I have – seen as I have to suffer with exams, I figured you guys didn't need to suffer with me, so enjoy! x_**

**_As usual, huge thanks to Kellan and Kerrie for their encouragement, ideas and grammar fixes!_**

* * *

"I knew I should have let you put sun cream on me." Lindsay sniffed as they stepped into the elevator.

"Would this be where I say I told you so? Or would you like me to wait a few more minutes."

"Now would be fine, wiseass." Lindsay growled as she slugged him. "You distracted me and made me forget in all honesty."

"I did not." Danny scoffed as he rubbed the offended area. "I merely succumbed to your sexual advances on a expensive yacht in the middle of the Aegean sea."

"Why do you insist on making yourself sound like such a moron?" she implored. "You're not funny, Danny."

"Why are you fighting that giggle then? You think I'm funny. Don't lie to yourself, baby girl."

"Push the stupid button." Lindsay glared at him.

"Why do you get gripy when you're burnt?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" She grimaced as she shifted the beach bag from her shoulder. "I'm red raw. I'm not in the mood to be Miss sunshine and daisies right now."

Danny let out a sympathetic aww as he moved across the small confined elevator and pressed a delicate kiss to her shoulder. "My poor baby." He whispered against her sore skin.

Lindsay relaxed as Danny carefully took the heavy beach bag from her and dropped it on the floor. He pulled her into his arms carefully before wrapping his arms around her and lacing his fingers through her wavy hair and gently moved them, effectively massaging her scalp.

"Mhmm." Lindsay sighed happily as she pressed a kiss to his jaw. "That feels so good, Dan."

Danny dipped his head and pressed a delicate kiss to her shoulder. "We need to put some soothing lotion on that." He told her.

She merely nodded as he continued his soft kisses on her shoulder.

"I'm not hurting the burns am I?"

She shook her head.

"Have I rendered you speechless?"

She nodded.

He bit his lip as he turned and looked at the elevator's level – four floors to go until their floor.

BOOM.

He turned and jabbed the 'Emergency Stop' button midfloor, before turning and grinning at her.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing?" Lindsay asked him.

"It's an emergency." He informed her as he backed her against the wall carefully, all the while wary of her sunburn.

"It is?"

He grabbed her hand and traced it along his increasingly tightening crotch, "I think we have an emergency."

Lindsay bit her lip as she looked up at him. "You do realise how horrifically cheesy you sound, right?"

"Absolutely." He nodded. "What you gonna do about it?"

Lindsay glanced up in the corners of the elevator by its sliding doors. Once she deemed it was safe, with no CCTV surveillance, she grabbed his arms and turned them before slamming him against the side of the elevator.

"Linds?"

"Shut up." She rasped before she began her assault on his lips, as she traced her hands down his toned abdomen.

"Linds?"

"Seriously," she breathed against his lips. "We don't have long. Shut up."

He bit his lip and swallowed noisly as his eyes fluttered shut while he listened to her ragged breath and demands.

Within seconds of his eyes fluttering shut, he felt his swimming shorts being scraped down his legs.

"I love my wife." He rasped as his head rested against the elevator wall as she encased her warm mouth around his aching cock.

Slowly, he laced his hands through her wavy honey hair as she torturously ran her tongue over his tip, lapping up the pre-cum and teasing him incessantly. "How does that feel?" she asked before taking him in her mouth completely.

"I… Did you want an answer?" he managed as he swallowed.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and wiggled her eyebrows playfully as she increased her pace, and began to take in more of him, effectively increasing his pleasure, she presumed, as she felt his grip tighten around her locks.

She started with her usual assault of humming as she rocked forwards, the vibrations at the back of her throat teasing and simulating the head of his cock, rendering him speechless.

Danny glanced up at the ceiling and the breath hitched in his throat.

Fucking CCTV – staring down at him.

Weighing up his options, he decided Lindsay was administering, to be blunt, the best head he had ever been on the receiving end of. And with an audience or not, he was not bringing that to an end willingly.

He took a deep breath as he turned his head downwards and let out a groan as he watched Lindsay swirl her tongue around his shaft before taking him into her mouth completely, and sucking lightly as she did so, increasing the pressure on his throbbing head.

"Holy shit." He rasped out.

"You close?" she asked as she lapped up the pre-cum glistening on the tip of his cock, while she softly pumped him with her hand.

He bit his lip. "You keep doin' that an' I'm gonna."

She sucked lightly, all the while humming, and travelling up and down his shaft with her delicate hand as she did so.

Deciding they were on a time limit and rapidly running out of time, she increased her humming.

"Fuck." Danny rasped as his hand tightened around her hair laced through his fingers. "So close." He practically cried with his eyes clamped shut and head resting against the wall behind him.

_Not close enough. _Lindsay thought as she gripped his shaft with a firmer grip and quickened her pace. "Come for me," she whispered quickly before promptly taking him in her mouth again.

Not receiving the instant reaction she had wanted, and becoming increasingly aware of the time they had spent in the elevator, she ran her tongue over his shaft before taking him in her hand and proceeded to pump him with her hand. She suckled lightly, while raking her teeth along his shaft lightly and twirled her tongue around his cock as she did so, creating two sensations that Danny could barely handle.

"Fuck!" He cried as he bucked towards her unwillingly, finally spilling into her mouth. He rested his head against the back of the elevator as he tightened his grip on Lindsay's tresses. "Fuck, Linds."

She made a popping noise as she stood up carefully, pulling his shorts up to their correct place, before snuggling into his side and kissing his neck.

Danny swallowed as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, slowly coming down from his high.

"Do I rock your world?" Lindsay grinned.

Danny merely nodded.

She smiled proudly.

He cleared his throat, "Linds… there's uh… there's a camera there." he pointed to the corner of the elevator.

She glanced up and smiled. "Do you really care?"

"After that?" Danny snorted. "No, not really. I couldn't care less in fact."

She giggled as she snuggled into his side again.

"Did you know the whole time?" he asked, breaking their moment of silence.

"Yup." She giggled. "Did you?"

"Pretty much." He nodded.

"Turned you on?" Lindsay inquired.

Danny nodded. "And then some."

"I thought so." She giggled.

Danny cleared his throat as the elevator jerked significantly, and he heard a frantic Greek accent over the intercom.

"I don't know what he's saying Linds."

Lindsay smiled and stepped forward, speaking into the intercom clearly.

She let out a giggle at the concerned man's response, stepped back and snuggled into Danny's arms with her back against his chest.

"Montana, what the fuck?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Greek? You can fucking speak Greek?"

"Stella gave me a few pointers."

"Fluent Greek." Danny added.

"I got a tape."

"And listened to it for sixth months?" Danny implored. "What the fuck did he say?"

She turned in Danny's arms and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "The CCTV seems to be out of order and they couldn't get in touch with us to make sure we were alright."

"Aw, that's sad." Danny smirked. "Wait? You knew that from the tape though, kinda weird don't'cha think? Usually it's a 'I'll have a steak and a beer, thanks' kinda tape, is it not?"

She bit her lip as she rested her head against his chest. "It may or may not have been 'conversations you may have on a honeymoon'."

He shook his head as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before picking up their beach bag and flinging it over his shoulder. The elevator doors opened to a gathering group on their floor, with wondering and suspecting looks.

Lindsay buried her head in Danny's chest and let out a sob as he wrapped an arm around her. "Shhh, baby it's alright." He cajoled.

"I was so scared!" She cried as he led her out of the elevator. "I hate elevators! I knew it would break on us! Didn't I tell you! Didn't I say? Don't ever make me go in one again!"

"I swear." He sniggered as he passed the concerned group, with Lindsay tucked under his arm. "Holy fuck, Linds." He whispered.

They turned and realised they were on the floor on their own, and promptly burst into fits of laughter.

"Did we just get away with that?" Lindsay giggled as she doubled over, clutching her belly.

"I do believe we did, Mrs. Messer."

She fished in his pocket and smirked as she grabbed his wallet. "Bet you can't catch me."

"Where you going?" He snorted.

She merely wiggled her eyebrows as she leant down and removed the flip-flops from her feet, before she took off down the hotel's corridor, leading to their room.

He watched her run, giggling with her head turning every few seconds to check on him to see whether he was gaining on her.

He picked up the beach bag and wrapped the strap around his hand before sprinting down the corridor after her.

All the while thinking; _God I love her. _

* * *

_What did you think? Let me know, please! It's much appreciated! x _


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Huge cuddles to Kellan for her suggestion for DL to play - well, the game they decide to play ;) - And thanks to Kellan and Kerrie for reading over and... well.. yeah! Hope you enjoy! :D _**

* * *

Danny blinked at her as she sat crossed legged on the floor. "Montana, what the hell are you doing?"

She patted the floor opposite her and smiled up at him. "Sit."

Danny snorted as he reluctantly sat opposite her as she gathered the cards from pack. "What the hell is that?"

"Uno." She smiled brightly.

"Bless you." He teased.

She threw a glare in his direction before shuffling the cards and dealing them two piles of eight.

"Are we seriously playing cards?"

She smiled and nodded with a childlike exuberance. "If you love me as much as you say you do, you'll play with me."

He sighed as he shifted and rested against their bed. "Refresh my memory."

She sighed. "Danny…"

"It's been a few years since I played Uno, babe."

She rolled her eyes. "Same colours on same colours unless you've got a different card with the same number; then you can change the colour. The colour changing card lets you change colour, and there's the 'pick up two' card that you have to try and get the other one with. The aim is to get rid of all your cards; but when you have one left, you have to say Uno, otherwise you have to pick up one."

"Can't we just have sex?" he sighed.

She pursed her lips and glared at him.

"So you're going first?" he asked, trying to divert the situation.

She grinned brightly and put down a 'pick up two' card.

"Seriously?" Danny grumbled as he picked up two cards from the deck that sat in the middle, "You're hitting out with that already?"

She grinned as she put another 'pick up two' card on the small stack.

"Suck us." Danny spat as he picked up another two. "You're not playing fair, Lindsay."

"You suck." She smirked as she placed a blue on the pile.

"Oh so you're letting me play?" he teased, to which she just crossed her legs and sat eagerly waiting for his play. "Have a bit of that." He smirked as he set down a 'pick up two'.

She sighed as she picked two cards and stretched lightly as she added them to her hand.

"Say Linds… How do you feel about strip Uno?"

She shrugged. "How would that even work?"

"You win one, I take off an item of clothing. I win one, you take off two."

She snorted.

"Seriously… it would make me more enthusiastic."

She considered it for a second. "You're on."

He blinked. "Really?"

She nodded.

"You take off two to every one I take off?"

She nodded, "Hold that thought a minute."

He furrowed his brow as she folded her cards up, and placed them face down on the floor. She stood up and headed over to the mini fridge, stocked by the hotel in the corner of the wardrobe.

"Linds?"

"Complimentary tequila." She giggled as she twisted the top off the bottle and placed it on the ground with two shot glasses. "Winner takes a shot, loser loses their clothes."

Danny smirked. "Complimentary?"

"Well, complimentary when you, dear husband, pay for it when we check out."

He shook his head as he reached for the bottle and took a drink. He shuddered at the taste before placing it on the ground. In response to her raised and amused eyebrow, he shrugged. "When in Greece."

She snorted and shrugged, but followed suit and took a sip herself. She filled the shot glasses and handed one to Danny, before meeting him in a 'cheers' and both downed their respective drinks.

"Whose go was it?"

Lindsay shrugged in response as she picked her cards up. "I'll go."

"I think it was my turn. You just picked two up."

"My cards down." She giggled as she slammed her hand on the stack with a card facing upwards. "Your turn."

He sighed as he followed her suit, eliciting a giggle from her as she placed her next card down on the deck.

"Get out of here." Danny grumbled. "You're cheatin'."

"Pick it up."

"No!" he glared. "You're cheatin'."

"I am not!" She scoffed. "You're just picking up the wrong cards."

"You shuffled them!" he glared. "How many more of those stupid pick up two cards things do you have?"

"That's it." She nodded, "There's only four in a pack."

He grumbled as he reached for the tequila bottle and poured himself another shot. "I figure if I'm wasted, I'll stop caring that you're blatantly cheatin' in front of my face, Montana."

She stuck her tongue out, and placed a colour change on the pack. "Blue."

* * *

Lindsay licked her lips as she took another shot as Danny discarded his last sock. "Funny how things work, isn't it?" she giggled. "You wanted to get me at a disadvantage by making me remove two items of clothing to your one, and look… I'm fully dressed…" she smirked as she glanced at her husband, clad only in his boxers. "And slightly wasted. Whereas you, you're as good as finished, and completely sober."

"Sober?" he asked as he gazed at a topless Lindsay. "Have you not seen me necking the bottle?"

"Alright, technically you should be sober," she hiccupped. "Play the card."

"I'm waiting on you!" he grumbled. "Its your turn to shuffle."

"How long have we been playin' this?" she slurred.

He glanced over to their pile of clothes. "Well, I'd say we've had at least… eight rounds. That's not counting the one where you cheated and refused to remove your bra."

"I didn't lose!" she spat as she chucked a card at his head.

"No, but it was a conciliation prize."

"Conciliation for what?"

"How badly I suck at Uno." He declared.

She rolled her eyes as she turned the top card over and cursed. "Fuck! That's your fault."

"What is?" he smirked at her use of profanity.

"You! That!" she glared as she picked up two cards. "I wasn't concentrating."

Danny furrowed his brow. "Hmm?"

She blinked and cleared her throat. "Never mind."

"No." he smirked, "No what were you saying?"

"Nothing," she hiccupped. "It's your turn."

"No, I believe you were telling me something." He said as he set his cards on the floor and crawled the short distance between them and sat opposite her, his eyes, sparkling as he watched her squirm under his stare.

"It's irrelevant." She nodded adamantly. "It's your turn."

He bit his lip to try and mask the smirk growing across his face. "Miss Monroe, have you been cheatin'?"

She gasped. "How dare you even insinuate…."

He merely raised an eyebrow.

"Danny!" She gasped as she slugged him. "I…"

He cleared his throat.

"You were doing it too!" She cried. "Don't think I didn't see you give yourself the pick up two cards."

"Ladies an' Gentleman, we have ourselves a cheater!" Danny announced to their empty hotel room. "What am I gonna do wit' you, Montana?"

She giggled as she shuffled away from him. "Nothing! I'm still fully clothed."

He snorted at her appearance. "Linds, I made you lose a sock, your shirt and your underwear from underneath that skirt of yours… I think you're far from fully clothed."

"Everything is covered." She cried as she shuffled away from him.

He grabbed her leg, and pulled her across the carpet before pinning her to the floor underneath him. "I say I punish you for being such a naughty girl."

She bit her lip as she squirmed underneath him. "Oh yeah? What might you have in mind, Detective?"

He wiggled his eyebrows before pushing up onto his knees and scooping her up from the floor and dropping her onto their bed. "Don't move."

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked, alarmed as he gathered his clothes and began re-dressing.

"Trip to the ice machine."

Her eyes widened, and she felt herself moisten at the memories. "Danny…" she rasped as he headed for the door.

He turned, "hmm?"

She winked at him and blew him a kiss before lying back on the bed. "Don't be long."

He swallowed. "I'll run there and back."

* * *

He took a deep breath as he watched what she was doing. "I cannot believe you fuckin' ambushed me at the door with handcuffs," he glared as he attempted to tug his arms free.

"You let your defence down." She giggled as kissed his chest, and abdomen, leaving trails of little bite marks as she did so. "You were vulnerable, so I attacked."

"I thought… oh never mind." He sighed. "I ain't gonna win wit' you."

She kissed her way down to his thigh, and continued biting his skin every so often, marking her territory.

He groaned, as he felt her sink her teeth into sensitive areas, and suck lightly. "Montana…" he cried as he tugged his arms, desperately trying to get them out of the handcuffs. He knew tugging them wouldn't make any difference. He just refused to accept the fact he was handcuffed to a headboard, completely at Lindsay's mercy.

Or, in this case… Torture.

"Baby…"

She glanced up and smiled. "Yes?"

"Let me go, baby," he begged. "Please?"

She thought about it for a millisecond before dipping her head back down to his thigh and nibbling lightly, and breathing softly, making him involuntarily buck towards her.

"Come on baby…" he cajoled. "Come on, let me go."

She reached over for an ice cube that he had placed on the bedside table. She slipped in down his core muscles on his stomach, making him shudder at the freezing block of ice. She then seductively slipped the ice cube into her mouth, and before he knew it, her warm mouth, accompanied by the freezing ice cube had been promptly wrapped around his aching and straining cock.

"Holy fuck." He cried as he tried to bury his head in the pillow. "Shit, Linds…"

His breathing increased, as he heaved from the sensation of her slipping the melting cube over the head of his cock, mixing his pre-cum with the ice water, rendering him dizzy.

She had only just started, and he knew for a fact he couldn't take much more.

"Linds," he begged, "Please, come on…"

She sat up and cocked her eyebrow as she looked at him with the ice cube in her mouth. She took two fingers and removed it, and moved to place rapidly melting cube on his stomach. Running it over his abs, she smiled at the groans she was getting in response. Deciding to leave it just above his belly button, she smirked, knowing it would melt on his skin, leaving her to focus her attention on his cock.

"No… No… that's not… Oh god…" he cried as she ran her freezing tongue over his head. He bucked towards her, as he desperately fought against the handcuffs. He wanted nothing more than to lace his fingers through her gorgeous brown hair, and hold her there, doing the amazing things she was doing for as long as she would do it for.

Hopefully forever.

She encased his cock with her mouth and swirled her tongue around his shaft, before rising up, and repeating the process.

He bit his lip as he watched her take all of him in her mouth and thanked the gods she hadn't started humming; because there was no doubt in his mind that he would be coming a lot quicker than either of them probably had planned.

She soon sat up and straddled his lap. Before he had time to even comprehend what she was about to do, she guided him into her slick core and let him bury himself deep inside her, letting her adjust to his length in her tight centre.

"Oh my god, Lindsay." He cried as he fought against the handcuffs. "Undo these and let me fuck you."

She shook her head as she bit her lip.

"Let me fuck you." He begged. "Let me… let me go."

She shook her head again, and began riding him; her eyes closed as the pleasure in the pit of her stomach threatening to explode with even the smallest contact; he'd barely been buried in her for thirty seconds, and she was inches from coming undone around him.

"Baby, you have to unfasten these fuckers. You can't… not when…"

She held a finger to his lips as she sunk her hips low, taking him in, before rising up again, using a torturously slow pace. "Just enjoy it."

"But…"

Her finger slipped down his sides, tickling his sensitive areas. He cried out as she found her destination and affixed her nails into his thighs, using them as a handrail almost, as she rode him.

He bucked up towards her, and sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, trying to focus on anything other than Lindsay riding him like she was.

"Oh god, Danny."

He swallowed as his eyes flew open, to see her hand slide to her clit, to increase her own pleasure as she continually rocked, taking his cock deep inside her.

"Baby, don't… I'm gonna…"

She bit her lip as she rubbed at the little nub furiously, as her pace increased to which she was currently riding him.

"I'm gonna…" he cried in warning, as she changed her position slightly, and cried out herself.

He was confused initially as to why her hands were gripping to his stomach as she leaned forwards. For a split second he thought that he had somehow hurt her, and she was crying out in pain.

"Montana… Are you.."

"Oh my god, Danny." She screamed, and he _then_ felt her inner muscles contracting around his cock.

His chest heaved as he watched Lindsay furiously rock on top of him, riding out her orgasm, crying his name as she did so. He fought against the handcuffs again, desperately wanting to feel her soft skin under his fingertips. He fixated his eyes on her hips, and desperately wanted to hold her in place as he rapidly thrust into her.

He closed his eyes and pictured his hands gripping to her, digging in, grasping to the edge, as she teased and pushed him over the edge with her contracting muscles around him. He felt her hands move, and place themselves on either side of his stomach on the bed, and he opened his eyes to see Lindsay withdrawing his cock from her completely, letting his head tease her, before sliding him back in completely, taking him deep.

He watched her do it a handful of times through his hazy and passion fuelled eyes, before bucking up towards her, catching her off guard as he penetrated her unexpectedly.

"Fuck me, Linds."

She bit her lip as she rocked back and forth slowly, before increasing her pace, and drawing him into her, his head, hitting depths he thought he had never reached in her before.

He felt her pussy contract around him again, and he bit his lip. "Don't tell me… Please don't…"

"I'm gonna come…." She cried as she momentarily stopped completely, letting herself come while he was deep inside her, feeling every twitch and every contracting muscle.

Danny however, didn't let that last long. Within seconds, he was thrusting up, him riding out her orgasm.

She whispered his name as he thrust into her, her eyes clamped shut as she gripped to his thighs. That image, of Lindsay; letting herself come undone completely in front of him – hell, on top of him, did him in.

His fingers curled into the palm of his hands, his own nails digging into the palms as he thrust up into her as the fire and sensation in the pit of his stomach finally erupted, his own orgasm taking over his body as he spilled into Lindsay, who was still coming down from her own high.

Her name rolled from his tongue, over and over again as she slowly rocked on top of him, milking him till he was completely spent.

His own thrusts soon stopped, and he collapsed on the bed, breathless, letting Lindsay follow suit and collapsing on her chest, him still buried inside of her.

She let out a heaved breath as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, to which she pressed soft kisses in-between desperate and ragged breathes she was taking.

He swallowed as his cock twitched inside her and closed his eyes, basking in their afterglow.

Neither of them spoke for the minutes following their passionate love making, and the silence was only broken when Lindsay reached over to the bedside table, grabbed the key and released Danny, before flinging the set back on the bedside table, and collapsing on his chest again.

Instantly his hands wrapped themselves around her, holding her tight; his hands and fingertips slowly grazing her arms in a soothing and loving motion, lulling her into sleep.

She snuggled further into his neck as she lay on his chest, her eyes fluttering shut, as sleep demanded her as its victim. He carefully slipped himself from inside her, and positioned her so that she was tucked into his side, as she rested her head on his chest.

He pressed a kiss to her sweaty temple before closing his own eyes, snuggled up to Lindsay, blissfully satisfied.

Until tomorrow at least.

* * *

**_Huge thank you to all the reviewers from last chapter - I'm going to get round replying to you all person when my college decides to stop giving me finals... WHICH IS TOMORROW! YAYAYAYAY! _**

**_Review? Make my day?! :D x_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, um... Hi, I'm Laurzz and once upon a time, I used to write this story… About sixty thousand years ago. I don't have an excuse as to why I suck so badly for not updating other than I went to do some research in Greece for the story. Haha. No really, I did go to Greece. This one has been two months in the making… I've been trying with this one – I swear, it's just… DL wanted to be fluffy and angsty as opposed to smutty (well, smutty in Greece). But, the muse and I sat down and we had a heart to heart and I made him concentrate on this chapter. **

**I hope it's all right, I've not lost 'it' – and you guys will forgive me!**

**Thank you to Megan, Kellan and Kerrie . I forget what for now, but alas. It is what it is :P **

* * *

Slowly peeling her eyes open, Lindsay blinked a few times as she gazed up at her sleeping husband as she rested her head on his chest while they slept.

Pressing a kiss to his chest, she sighed happily as he cleared his throat and wrapped her tighter in his arms.

"Morning," she whispered against his bare chest.

Danny glanced down at her briefly before closing his eyes again, letting a smile light up his face. "Hey pretty girl."

"Sleep alright?"

He nodded as he trailed his fingertips up her arm. "You?"

She licked her lips and fought back the cheeky line that desperately wanted to spill out of her. "Yeah. I always do."

"Only cause you're exhausted from having mindblowing sex."

_Clearly I wasn't the only one thinking that… _She thought to herself.

"What's on the agenda today?" He inquired.

"I thought maybe we could walk into the little town, look around the stores?"

He shrugged as he stretched and let out a yawn. "Why not? Sounds good to me. We paid to come to Greece, we might as well go and interact with some locals."

She pressed a kiss to his chest again before twisting and moving off the bed. She didn't get very far as he pulled her back down.

"Where might you be goin'?"

She wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm going for a shower."

"I'm awake." He smirked as he sat up. "Let's save water."

"Nice try," she smiled, pushing him back down to the bed. "We've got all day to fit sex in."

"But what an amazing way to wake up…" he whined. "Come on Linds, do your bit for the environment."

"I want to shower alone, thanks. I'd love twelve hours to recuperate. You're quite a handful, you know…"

"Nice choice of words." He smirked.

She flashed him a flirty smile and winked.

"Come on, Linds… You don't even have to do anything…. It can be all on you – I'll just be in there with you."

"I know you," she laughed as she edged off the bed and stretched. "You'll have me pinned against that wall under the shower spray before I can say 'When in Greece'."

"We don't need to be in Greece to have sex in the shower, we do it all the time in New Yo-…" she shot him a look. "A'right. A'right. But hurry up, 'K? I'll miss you if you're in there too long."

"I'll barely let the water touch me." She smirked as she drew his NYPD gym shirt she had been wearing over her head and tossed it to the floor.

_Death of me. _He thought to himself as she padded to the bathroom. _She's actually going to be the death of me. _

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the confines of the bathroom door, Lindsay sighed as she rested her head against the door.

_I want him so bad._

But, her hard to get mentality had taken over in the bed.

Now, she just prayed he completely ignored everything she'd ever taught him, go against what she'd just said, and slip in behind her while she showered.

She discarded the rest of her clothing and fired up the shower as she waited a few moments for it to get to the right temperature.

She climbed in the shower and waited with baited breath as she listened to the bathroom door. He would have heard her in the shower. He would know she was naked.

And he would probably know that she was stood there waiting for him to come in and fuck her senseless.

She shrugged, deciding that if it came to it, she'd either get out and cuff him to the bed and punish him for not, not listening to her – or alternatively… She could always deal with it herself.

_Maybe this should have been a cold shower? _She mused to herself as she wet her hair and reached for her shampoo.

Lathering up with her shampoo, and then moving onto the soap, she soon began to realise the prospect of Danny coming in and ravishing her was pretty much slim to none.

Of all the times he_ actually _listened to her – was probably the only time she didn't really want him to listen or take any notice at all.

And what didn't help matters was the constant burning in the pit of her stomach – which was in fact becoming painful.

She needed some type of release….

… Now.

* * *

She's in there…

_Naked. _

Danny swallowed as he looked up at the ceiling.

She's in there…

_Soaping up her naked body. _

Danny swallowed as he began to count the ceiling tiles.

She's in there…

_Naked. Washing off her naked body, hands all over herself._

"I'm going to die."Danny grunted as the strain in his boxer shorts became all he could think about. He'd even lost count on the ceiling tiles.

And he couldn't have even got passed counting to two at that.

_Time to weigh up your options, Messer._ He thought to himself._ Go get yourself laid and maybe piss her off. Or stick around here, deal with it yourself, and have her get pissed that you didn't go in there when she wanted you in there. _

He took about two seconds to think about it before he was throwing the sheet from his body. He strode across the hotel room with quick strides and he opened the bathroom door. Quickly discarding his boxers, he pulled back the shower curtain and slipped in behind her as she faced the water.

His arms snaked themselves around her waist and his hands slipped down to her hips, as they made their way around to…

He felt his heart rate increase.

"So this is what you do in the shower," he whispered huskily in her ear.

She leant back and let his body take her weight, as he removed her hands and replaced them with his own as he massaged her clit with his own talented fingers.

"It took you long enough," she uttered as he increased his pace.

"Had I known you were just wanting a head start I'd'a been countin' to ten before I came on in."

Her left hand snaked itself around her back and found his aching cock as she encased him in her small hand.

"I told you this was about you." He whispered as he nibbed at her skin

"But I want to…"

He removed her hand from his shaft as he quickened his pace on her clit, making her draw in deep breaths as he brought her closer to the edge.

"I want to do a lot of things to you," he whispered. "One of them bein' a harsh punishment for doin' this when I'm not here to see."

She could feel her cheeks burning as he pressed a trail of kisses along her neck, down to her shoulder.

He ran a finger along her slit before slipping a finger into her hot core and began pumping in and out as he worked her clit at the same time with his other free hand.

She threw her head back so that he was resting in the crook of his neck as she bit down on her lip.

"You look so good wet." Danny whispered as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "In both senses."

She swallowed noisly. "You're gonna be the death of me," she barely managed to breathe out.

"So long as you're screamin' my name." He whispered in her ear.

Despite being close to the edge, she debated her two options. One was let him bring her to climax with his fingers and through using his other senses – like kissing her neck – or, alternatively – in keeping to their honeymoon in general, she could make a bold move and…

She didn't even need to think about it.

She turned in his arms and backed him up against the wall as she took his erection in her hand and gripped him, before moving up and down his shaft quickly.

"Linds…" he rasped out, completely and utterly confused about what was happening. "What…"

She stood on her tiptoes as she guided him into her slick core, knowing that he was about as close as what she was to the edge. He cried out as she successfully guided him all the way into her, ensuring that he was buried deep.

Afraid of breaking their intimate connection, he picked her up and turned so that he pinned her against the wall so that she was now on the same level as what he was – making it easier for him to make love to her.

Her hands went to the nape of his neck, where she toyed with his wet hair; running her fingers through it as he repeatedly filled her.

"Linds…" he whispered as the shower spray beat down on his chest, "you got no idea how…"

She lunged forwards and captured his lips in a kiss. There was something about Danny absolutely dripping wet that sent her wild.

He pulled away, breathless – but determined to finish the sentence he had tried to start previously. "… much I love you."

She bit her lip as she threw her head back, letting it rest on the tiles. "I love you too."

Her hands snaked from his hair to his back, where she dug her nails in before arching off the wall, towards him. "Harder," she begged.

"I'm multitaskin' as it is here, baby girl." He said through gritted teeth as he desperately tried to delay his imminent orgasm. "Kinda hard watchin' you get all wet, fuckin' you, and then you beggin' me to fuck you harder, all the while actually…"

"Harder," she whispered in his ear before taking his earlobe in between her teeth and nibbling, sending goosebumps down his arm.

"Baby, I..."

"Harder, Dan." She begged.

"I'm so close, I… Fuck Linds." He hissed. He stilled abruptly and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

She could feel disappointment rising in her – and she hated it. She never, ever felt disappointed with him – and this probably was her own fault for teasing him and bringing him closer to the edge.

But she had been so close to the edge herself that she'd wanted to fall over with him… And he'd now left her dangling at the top.

He felt her sigh against his neck and he couldn't help the slight embarrassment that flushed his cheeks. He'd done well. Hell, extremely well to ensure that she came before him – at _least_ once – every single time they'd had sex in Greece. Hell, every time they had sex for that matter.

Determined not to break his record, he kissed his way down her neck as he slowly put her down so that she was standing in the shower. She lent her head to the side, allowing him better access as he pressed kisses to her jaw, while he withdrew from her.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and before she knew it; his lips had disappeared from her jaw.

Upset almost at the loss of contact, she dared not open her eyes to see what it was he was doing.

She didn't want to see him getting out of the shower.

However, at some point during her mental – what-is-Danny-doing-right-now- visions, he'd dropped to his knees.

Making her take everything back.

And then some.

The fire in the pit of her stomach re-ignited at the instant contact with his lips and his talented tongue. She'd not been expecting him to make such a brazen move.

But this was her husband – and really, she knew to expect the unexpected with him.

She threw her head back as her hands gripped his wet hair while his own hands went to her thighs, nudging her legs further apart effectively granting him better access.

He knew the best way to get her to come was to tease her. Mercilessly. Hitting the same spot each and every time.

He swirled his tongue as he lapped at her juices. His actions gaining him a gasp of pleasure from Lindsay, but also causing her fingers to dig into his scalp as she attempted to hold him in place.

Using the tip of his tongue to stimulate her clit, he decided to step it up a little bit with his teasing. He let out a breath against her heat, which made Lindsay cry out as she tightened her grip on his hair once more, which was already threaded tightly through her fingers.

"You're… cruel." She whimpered - her voice almost sounding seductive… if she wasn't already completely at Danny's mercy.

He wanted to shoot back a wiseass quip that had her wanting to pin him against the wall, but he was quite enjoying the reactions he was getting from her and therefore decided that silence was the best thing right now.

He continued his lapping at her. He knew she was close from the way she had completely stilled, yet tensed up – accompanied of course with her laboured breathing.

"So good," she cried as he traced his fingertips down the inside of her thighs, sparking new sensations inside of her.

He slowed his pace down and concentrated on the one area he knew drove her crazy and would instantly bring her to orgasm. She clocked onto what he was doing and she gasped in anticipation for the first flick of his tongue.

When it finally came, she swallowed and held her breath – the fire in the pit of her stomach slowly erupting. "Don't stop," she begged. "God, Danny… please don't stop…"

He didn't. He had no intentions of.

He continued the slow flicks of his tongue, desperate to get her to come undone in front of him.

Her fingertips made their way down to his shoulders and her nails dug into the taut skin. "So close," she whispered, biting down on her bottom lip.

He let out a warm breath; the contrast making her cry out and grip to his shoulders with her nails even more.

He continued with his flicks of the tongue and nudged her legs even wider, giving him even better access.

"Don't move," she whispered, her chest heaving as her fingers gripped to his shoulders. "Do what you were doing."

As she instructed, he continued his flicks of the tongue, gentle – yet constant.

He felt her grip to his shoulders and she cried out while the fire inside her finally erupted. He lapped at her as she came around him, all the while crying his name, until her chest began to heave and she loosened her grip on Danny's shoulders.

Accessing whether she was still breathing, Danny pushed up from his knees and pressed a kiss to her neck, nibbling lightly as she drew in deep breaths.

He moved her a little to the side, held himself under the water and shook his head, effectively wetting his hair and waking himself up from the cool spray hitting his skin. He turned, smirked and pressed a kiss to her cheek before stepping out of the shower. "When you're ready babe. We've got a whole day ahead of us."

She stood, her chest still heaving as she came down from her high, mouth slightly open at his audacity.

She closed her eyes and let her headrest against the tiles of the stall and let out a breath.

_Damn you, Danny Messer!_ She growled inwardly as her legs shook and chest continued to heave_. I'll get you back. You'll see_.

* * *

Danny sighed as he mindlessly walked around the third little trinket shop Lindsay had dragged him to after they had managed to make it out of their hotel room.

He had decided that he missed the air con. He had also decided that he they needed to stay in the hotel room or in the pool for the duration of their trip… He didn't want to be here. Why did he have to be here? Couldn't she have done this on her own?

He turned and looked at her, clad in her white sundress, barely scraping the inches above her knee.

Damn she was beautiful.

Which answered his question. _That_ was why she wasn't here alone.

"Baby!" He heard her call.

Walking his way through the quiet shop, he smiled as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, while wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yes dear?"

"What do you think this is?"

He shrugged. "I got no idea. What is it?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him and smirked, "Did you miss the part where I asked you what it was? What do you think it could be?"

"Sorry babe." he said as he pressed another kiss to her shoulder, refusing to let go of her, as he examined the little statue she held up. "I can't help you there. You're the one with endless amounts of knowledge."

"You're educated too. What's the matter - are you all sexed out?" she laughed as she laid her head against the crook of his neck. "Did your brain stop working?"

"It's the damn heat," he growled as he pressed a kiss to her neck, making her shiver. "It's frying my brain."

She giggled and turned in his arms. "Not the sex then?"

"It's never the sex." He smirked. "What are you still doin' with that anyway? You wantin' it or somethin'?"

"No, it just looks familiar."

"My wild guess would be a Greek god or something."

She shrugged in response as she placed the ornament on the shelf and he took her hand as they continued to walk around the quaint little shop

"My Mommy and Daddy went to Greece, and all I got was this lousy t-shirt...' Danny read out loud. "That's... Hilarious."

Lindsay thumped him. "I've got her loads of stuff. Don't make me feel worse than what I already have about letting you talk me into leaving her at home."

Rubbing his injured arm, Danny glanced up at the shelves and smiled. Tapping Lindsay on her shoulder, to get her attention, he pointed in the direction of what he was looking at.

"Hey Linds... It's us."

She looked around to make sure no one was in the vicinity before she smacked him. "Danny!!"

"Hey! They're naked and having sex anywhere but a bed. That's our entire existence. If only someone would turn us into a statue so that we could stay like that forever... I'd be highly appreciative and extremely grateful."

Lindsay smirked. "Me too, have you seen the size of him..."

"So um, I'm not talking to you," he informed her as she giggled. "Ever again."

"Oh please... You can give, but you can't take?"

"Now I never said anything about not taking." He threw over his shoulder. "But you and I both know I can give," he smirked with a glint in his eyes.

Lindsay smirked. "We might have to test that out when we get back to the hotel... Again."

"Why wait?" he teased as he fiddled with his the waistband of his shorts.

"Don't you dare!!!" she spluttered. "Daniel!"

"Kidding!" He teased raising his arms in surrender. "Although a part of me wants to drop 'em to show to everyone I give the statue a very good run for his money."

She wiggled her eyebrows and stood on her tiptoes, "You know I can vouch for you."

Where she had whispered it on his cheek, left chills running down his arms and sparking his seemingly constant arousal for her.

"Look what you did," he muttered as he pulled her towards him, letting her hand slip between the two of them, cupping the material of his shorts around his crotch, and realising it wasn't just material.

She stuck her tongue out and moved back to the statue and picked it up.

"Linds!" Danny cried with his arms gesturing wildly. "Whoa! Where might you be going with that, Montana?"

She ignored him and carried it to the little till area.

"I'm sorry." She started. "Could you by any chance tell me which Greek god this is?"

"Priapus," the woman replied with a heavy Greek accent.

Lindsay threw a smirk in Danny's direction. "Thank you."

Lindsay sauntered over to where he stood, and patted his cheek as she placed the statue back on the stand. "My Greek God of Virility."

"Who- me?"

"We'll see." she smirked.

"In the meantime what am I supposed to do about this?" Danny gestured to his crotch. "I know I've got stuff to showcase, but… Linds… come on, I can't walk around with… this."

"It's never stopped you before," she smiled.

"Lindsay!" he cried. "Seriously?"

She licked her lips and made a popping sound before turning on her heel and heading out of the little store.

He glanced around to see if they had anyone watching them. More specifically watching him and his… problem. Realising that no one cared what the hell he was doing, he jogged towards her and pulled her back as she emerged onto the fairly busy street.

"Where the hell are you goin'?" he growled low in her ear as he positioned her in front of him, his arousal pressing against her.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I want an ice cream." She whispered.

"Ah – ah no way. We're going back to the hotel babe."

She snorted. "You might be. I ain't."

His eyes pleaded with her. "Please babe, I'm dying here." He gestured to his crotch.

"Now you know what it feels like when you whisper dirty things to me at work and I have to find ways to calm myself down till bedtime when Mommy and Daddy get to have fun."

"No one can see when I get you all hot and bothered." He growled as she took his hand and pulled him onto the street.

"I know though, and you know. Which is bad enough cause then you smirk at me all day. And all night, actually."

"Knowin' I got you all hot, hell yeah I'm gonna smirk at you."

She smirked and licked her lips as she pulled him to the side of the footpath and initiated a heated kiss to which he instantly responded. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her up slightly as he pulled her closer into him, while her fingers laced themselves through his styled hair. Their tongues duelled as his hands kept her close, both completely oblivious and less than caring about the passers-by. Backing him into a wall, she removed her fingers from his hair and he soon found her cupping his erection. She broke away, licked her lips and wiggled her eyebrows.

"So, that ice cream?" she giggled as she practically skipped off down the street to the nearest convenience store.

He dragged his fingers through his hair as he looked up and down the street.

He was going to get her back so bad; she wouldn't know what hit her.

And that wasn't even a threat.

It was a promise.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Opinions are hugely appreciated. :)**


End file.
